New curse, New queen, New danger
by Camille LG
Summary: Un enfant découvre malencontreusement la petite ville du Maine, Storybrook. Mais cela ne va pas sans mettre en danger la vie de nos chers personnages de contes de fées. Rumpelstiltskin saura-t-il protéger la ville du danger qui la menace ?
1. Chapter 1

**La malédiction de la reine du nord**

L'enfant sortit de la voiture de son père, un grand livre à la main. L'homme dans le véhicule lui avait demandé de rester sur le côté de la route et d'attendre. Il lui promettait de revenir.

La voiture s'éloigna sur la route qui semblait infinie. L'enfant se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt très sombre. Le silence pesant autour de lui semblait signifier que personne ne vivait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas s'assoir car le sol était mouillé et jonché de feuilles mortes. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, tenant le livre arrêté à la page où il pouvait voir l'image d'un prince embrassant une princesse pour la réveiller d'un sommeil éternel. L'enfant adorait cet ouvrage qu'il avait lu des centaines de fois, il le connaissait presque par cœur. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les contes de fées mais son père ne cessait de lui interdire la lecture en trop grande quantité ce genre d'histoire. Ce à quoi il ajoutait cette phrase très étrange : « Moins tu en sais, mon fils, mieux tu iras. »

Il eut le temps de lire le livre une fois encore, avant que le jour s'estompe dans le ciel. La fraicheur de la forêt remontant, il décida de marcher un peu. Son père n'était pas revenu, il n'avait qu'un livre et un manteau pour se tenir chaud. Il avança donc à droite vers la direction qu'avait prise la voiture, se référant à la sensation du sol sous ses semelles afin de ne pas quitter la route car la lumière avait finalement laissé place aux ténèbres

…

Il était assis à sur le côté de son lit. Elle était encore endormit. La danse de la veille l'avait empli d'une joie immense, il était heureux. Enfin, il en avait l'impression. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur de rendre à sa belle le contrôle de tout son être.

Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur. Il avait la possibilité de choisir et c'est ce qu'il fit en optant pour la vie calme. Tant que Belle ne se servait pas de cette dague pour le contrôler. Oui, où, tant qu'elle ne la donnait pas à quelqu'un qui se ferait une grande joie de jouer avec lui, comme avec une poupée, de la même manière que l'avait fait Zéléna.

Il songea à son fils, cruellement tué par the wicked witch. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas utiliser le chapeau, qu'il avait trouvé, afin qu'il n'y ai plus aucun risque.

Il avait gardé sa chemise pour dormir et enfilait son pantalon. Il descendit dans la cuisine et prépara avec patience le petit déjeuner pour sa petite princesse. Il fit apparaitre une rose rouge qu'il déposa sur le plateau en argent.

De nouveau près du lit, il déposa le repas fin prêt sur la table de chevet de belle, n'attendant que son réveil pour lui offrir ce doux parfum de croissants frais et de chocolat chaud. Les senteurs avaient dû troubler son sommeil. Rumpel se précipita devant le miroir de la chambre pour vérifier que sa chemise était bien mise sur ses épaules puis revint près du lit. Belle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit, Rumpel était aux anges, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle posa ses beaux yeux bleu sur lui.

« Rumpel ?

-Oui, Belle ?

-Tu as fait le…merci ! » dit-elle agréablement surprise.

Rumpel émit un sourire de satisfaction. Il la regardait amoureusement.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il réellement intéressé.

-Je comptais…..profiter un peu de notre temps ensemble….. » dit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

Rumpel la regardait, il savait qu'elle mourait d'envie d'aller ouvrir sa librairie pour offrir aux gens de la ville un endroit paisible pour se relaxer, autre que le café de Granny.

« ….Et, j'aimerais aussi aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Et toi ? dit-elle après un temps.

-Moi ? »

Il leva les yeux pensif, mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire.

Je vais veiller sur toi. Et, t'aimer de tout mon être, voulut-il dire.

« Je vais te suivre sur la première partie de la journée, la seconde….je la passerait à occuper ma boutique….j'ai comme l'impression que je ne serais pas d'une très grande aide pour ta bibliothèque…. »

…

L'enfant avait marché toute la nuit et avait vu le jour se lever. Ses doigts étaient glacés par le froid. La saison de l'hiver se terminait à peine. Il avait très faim. L'enfant dépassa la ligne rouge peinte sur le sol et continua à marcher tout droit.

Il remarqua un panneau affichant le nom de la ville dans laquelle il allait entrer : Storybrook.

Il observa la forêt, il ne semblait y avoir qu'une seule route pour traverser cette grande étendu de verdure. Il continua sa grande marche. La peine et la culpabilité montait en lui, son père lui avait interdit de bouger du côté de la route où il l'avait laissé et il lui avait désobéit

Il sentait monter une boule de remords dans sa gorge, soudain il crut apercevoir quelque chose dans les bois, cela ressemblait à une ombre. Il prit peur.

Il se retourna et aperçut quelque chose d'incroyable au niveau de la ligne rouge. Cela ressemblait à un brouillard blanc.

Il se mit à courir, trébucha et tomba, lâchant le livre puis se releva et continua à fuir vers le bout de la route infinie, laissant l'ouvrage sur le sol humide. L'air glacé entrait dans sa gorge et le brulait. Il avait peur mais était tellement effrayé que cela lui coupait le souffle et il ne pouvait pas crier. L'enfant entra dans une ville et continua sa course folle. La tempête arrivait.

…

Belle s'était habillée et avait rejoint Rumpel à l'extérieur. Ils étaient partit faire un tour autour du lac. Le temps était clair et le ciel était bleu. Rumpel respira l'air pur, ils arrivaient sur le pont de fer noir très joliment forgé. Belle s'arrêta et se pencha pour regarder les cygnes. Elle se retourna vers son époux, il la regardait avec amour. Au bout d'un temps il sortit de son nuage de bonheur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Belle lui sourit et l'enlaça après l'avoir embrassé.

« Je t'aime. lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Il finit par l'enlacer à son tour. Peu de temps après ils se retrouvaient chez eux, devant un bon repas chaud.

« Ca marche en ce moment ? demanda Belle

-A la boutique ? Oui….enfin…pas vraiment mais…Je suis content d'avoir Henry.

-Il est content d'être avec toi en tout cas. Il a très envie d'apprendre la magie.

-C'est dommage…

-Oh…Rumpel. Ne dis pas ça, il serait un bon élève, il ne faut pas avoir peur de...

-Je n'ai pas peur, Belle. Mais je sais que la magie vient toujours avec un prix. Ce prix je l'ai trop cher payé pour laisser quelqu'un que j'aime tomber dans ce piège. »

Le repas se termina sur une conversation banale entremêlée d'éclats de rires de la part de Belle. Ils se rendirent vers leur lieu de travail respectif.

…

L'enfant courait mais la tempête l'entoura. Il ne voyait rien du tout. Haletant, le garçon cherchait un repère dans l'épais brouillard qui semblait être fait de très fines petites gouttelettes d'eau. Il était essoufflé et, en reprenant sa course à toute allure, il percuta quelque chose qui semblait être un homme. Il tomba avec lui.

…

Rumpel sentait que quelques choses d'étrange flottaient dans l'air. Il laissa Henry dans l'arrière-boutique et sorti. Il aperçut un brouillard blanc venir de la forêt. Il savait que ce qui approchait n'avait rien de naturel. Soudain il prit peur.

« Belle ! »

Il allait disparaitre entouré de la fumée violette mais le brouillard eut raison de lui et quelque chose le percuta avec violence. Il perdit l'équilibre et, en tombant, sa tête cogna contre le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

L'enfant s'était relevé et, à genoux, regardait vers le visage de l'homme qu'il peinait à percevoir à travers ce brouillard. Il avait les yeux fermés. Le garçon essaya de le réveiller en l'appelant, puis en le secouant légèrement.

…

Une légère secousse permit à Rumpel de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentait l'humidité du sol s'emparer de ses vêtements. Il se souvint soudainement du brouillard et du danger. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu, à travers ce qui ressemblait à un rideau blanc, quelqu'un au-dessus de lui. Il l'attrapa brusquement au niveau du col du son manteau avec sa main droite. Sentant peu de résistance, il lâcha prise, se releva et une fumée violette l'entoura.

…

L'homme l'avait relâché et il allait partir mais l'enfant ne voulait pas rester seul. Il avait peur et mit sa main au creux de celle du monsieur juste au moment où une fumée violette allait les entourer.

…

Rumpel avait été surprit de sentir la main d'un enfant dans la sienne. Il se retrouva dans l'entrée de la grande horloge, s'écarta et regarda le petit être qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il s'empressa de chercha Belle des yeux.

« Belle ?! »

Il était un peu inquiet et s'avança entre les étagères pleines de livres. Le prénom de sa femme résonna une fois encore dans l'endroit qui semblait vide.

« Rumpel ? Tu es venu finalement ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça très rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu…. »

Rumpel se précipita pour la serrer contre lui. Belle ne comprenait pas très bien la situation, elle vit le petit garçon derrière le dos de son mari et enleva sa main des cheveux de celui-ci. Mais en regardant ses doigts elle remarqua qu'ils avaient, par endroits, le bout couvert d'une substance rougeâtre.

« Rumpel ?! »

Celui-ci paraissait étonné. Il passa sa main au niveau de son crâne et la blessure disparut. Belle s'avança vers l'enfant.

« Bonjour, est-ce que tout va bien ? Où sont tes parents ? »

…

La femme qui semblait s'appeler Belle s'approcha de lui, il avait très peur, elle lui demandait où était son père. Mais il ne savait pas du tout, il était d'autant plus inquiet qu'il avait désobéit.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-G-gaster.

-Rumpel il faut que tu m'explique….qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir et, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. »

…

Rumpel ne répondait pas et semblait vouloir repartir.

« Rumpel !

-Belle….dit-il voulant la rassurer. Il y a quelque chose dehors qui ressemble …comme …à une malédiction, mais je ne sais pas du tout d'où elle peut provenir. »

…

Gaster ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il entendait. Pour commencer, l'homme avait fait apparaitre de la fumée violette, et à présent il parlait de malédiction.

« Et toi, Gaster, n'as-tu rien vu qui puisse nous aider ? demanda Belle de sa douce voix. »

L'homme regardait le paysage blanc par la vitre de la porte, ses mains se rejoignaient dans le dos.

« Eh bien….si, j'ai…..je crois que j'ai vu apparaitre cette ….ce brouillard Madame….

-Belle, appelle-moi Belle. dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Mais, pourquoi parlez-vous de….malédiction ? Est-ce que…vous croyez en la magie ? dit-il en s'adressant aux deux adultes. »

Les yeux de Gaster pétillaient. Il regardait Belle, celle-ci lui sourit. Rumpel se dégagea de la porte et rejoignit l'enfant. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Gaster devait avoir 10 ans et était effrayé par cet homme antipathique. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« Ecoute moi bien petit, je veux savoir ce que tu faisais à la limite de la ville. D'où viens-tu et qui sont tes parents ? dit-il sur un ton très sérieux.

-J-je…. »

L'enfant était tétanisé, il ne voulait pas mentir mais il avait trop peur d'avouer la vérité. Il ouvrit la bouche et sentait l'homme s'impatienter.

« J'ai….voulu rejoindre mon père. »

…

Rumpel leva les yeux pensifs et les sourcils froncés. Belle comprit que ce qui se passait était plus grave que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle restait debout, les bras croisées, attendant de voir ce que son mari allait faire.

« Gaster ? dit-elle enfin. Est-ce que tu aimes lire ?

-Oui ! J'adore ça, j'avais un livre….mais je l'ai laissé tomber quand j'ai aperçu la….malédiction.

-Viens je vais te montrer ce que j'ai. Tu viens ? »

Belle lui prit la main et l'emmena. Rumpel devait retourner à la boutique pour se renseigner sur cette malédiction et vérifier que tout allait bien pour Henry. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de disparaître qu'Emma entra dans la boutique suivie de ses parents et du très cher pirate. Rumpel soupira.

« Gold ? QU'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Emma avec un soupçon d'hystérie.

-hm…il traine alors qu'il devrait s'activer et aider un peu ! dit Hook

-Et Henry ? continua la sauveuse. »

Rumpel se détournait, cherchant une autre sortie qui lui permettrait de retourner à sa boutique. Il commençait à prendre en compte l'éventualité de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée violette.

« Gold ! s'écria Emma le voyant muet.

-Henry va bien.

-Rumpelstiltskin, saurais-tu ce qui se passe dans la ville ? demanda Marie-Margaret.

-J'ai quelques soupçons, mais, voyez-vous très chère…..je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, vous devriez vous occupez de votre ville et de ses habita…

-Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être commencer à chercher quelque chose….dit Hook dans un rictus en lui coupant la parole. »

Il s'était tourné vers Emma et ses parents comme si cette phrase n'était finalement pas adressée à son ennemi de toujours.

« …C'est justement ce que…..vous m'empêchez de faire depuis un certain temps maintenant.

-Gold, dit Emma. Nous voulons juste savoir ce que cette chose pourrait-être, l'as-tu vu arriver ?

-Et comment peux-tu avoir la certitude qu'Henry va bien ?! demanda Hook.

-Je….soupçonne une malédiction….encore. dit-il après un soupir provoqué par les propos débiles du pirate.

-Une…malédiction ? Mais qui pourrait bien vouloir nous lancer une malédiction ?

-Je-n'en-ai-aucune idée….dit Rumpel en détachant bien tous les mots. C'est justement ce que j'allais tenter de découvrir quand vous êtes arrivés.

-Très bien, Gold. Tu as besoin de mon aide.

-Pardon ? Non, très chère, je ne crois pas.

-Je viens avec toi, ce n'est pas une option. Marie-Margaret, David, vous devriez aller voir comment vont les habitants de la ville.

-Le pirate ne vient pas avec nous. dit Rumpel d'un ton catégorique.

-Gold. Il vient. »

Rumpel était agacé. Il retourna dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Le simple fait de voir sa Belle apaisa sa colère.

« Belle ? Pourrais-tu rester ici ? Juste le temps que je trouve une solution à ce capharnaüm….

-Oui, bien sûr ! Fais attention à toi. dit-elle en souriant. »

Elle se releva et l'embrassa. Rumpel sourit.

…

L'homme se tenait devant Gaster qui avait toujours autant peur. Mais lorsqu'il le vit à nouveau disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée violette, il fut émerveillé.

« Rumpel est parti ! s'exclama Belle qui avait la tête dans les livres à la recherche de celui que le petit garçon lui avait demandé. »

Sa voix parvint aux deux amoureux de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Emma leva les yeux au ciel, Hook était plutôt content d'entendre cette phrase.

« Nous allons faire ce que Mr Gold a suggéré Emma. dit Marie-Margaret »

…

Rumpel était arrivé dans sa boutique et alla dans le débarra. A son grand soulagement Henry n'avait pas bougé.

« Tout va bien ?

-Oui-oui…dit Rumpel la tête préoccupée par cette affaire de malédiction. »

Henry dévisageait Rumpel qui cherchait quelque chose et mettait un peu de bazar dans le peu rangement qu'il avait eu le temps de faire

« Mr Gold ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça….Ah ! »

Il avait trouvé le bon livre, qu'il emmena sur son comptoir, en face de la porte d'entrée. De là il pourrait surveiller l'arrivée d'Emma et du pirate. Et ce moment ne tarda pas à venir.

«Henry ? Où est-il ?

-Maman ? »

Henry était sorti de l'arrière-boutique, Rumpel restait la tête dans le livre.

« Ne touche pas à ce qui ne t'appartient pas très cher ! dit-il, sans bouger, à Hook qui retira son unique main du vase de cristal posé presque en équilibre sur une table. Il lui jeta un regard noir et retourna près d'Emma.

« Gold ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Emma.

-Non, je cherche, patience….patience….si vous ne cessez pas de m'interrompre les recherches ne vont pas avancer ! «

Un long moment suivit, puis Emma s'impatienta.

« Gold, est-ce qu'on peut être utile ? »

Rumpel soupira.

« A rai dire…oui ! dit-il en relevant la tête du livre. Si vous pouviez aller rejoindre vos chers parents ce serait déjà mieux que de rester là à….à ne rien faire.

-Crocodile….sois gentil je te pris…. »

Rumpel arrêta son regarda sur le pirate.

« Dehors….

-Mais Gold…

-Dehors ! »

Emma sortit en incitant Hook à l'imiter. Henry regardait son grand père, se demandant s'il pouvait rester.

« Tu ne seras pas non plus d'une grande aide pour cette histoire de malédiction mais….si tu veux rester….il y a toujours un coup de balais à passer….dit Rumpel en souriant. »

Henry avait été intrigué par le brouillard blanc et opaque qu'il voyait à travers la vitrine.

Emma était allée rejoindre ses parents qui avaient regroupé tous les habitants de la ville dans la grande salle de la mairie.

…

Gaster était assis sur les genoux de Belle et écoutait la fin de l'histoire : Et ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité. Il avait eu le bonheur de pouvoir choisir un conte qu'il ne connaissait pas, celui de la belle et la bête. Cette histoire n'était pas dans le livre qu'il avait laissé tomber à l'entrée de la ville. Pourtant il était intitulé : un conte aussi vieux que le temps.

« Belle ? dit-il alors que celle-ci regardait la première de couverture.

-Oui ?

-Ce que monsieur Rumpelstiltskin a fait tout à l'heure, la fumée violette, c'était de la…..magie ?

-Est-ce que tu saurais garder un secret Gaster ? »

L'enfant sentait son cœur palpiter, pour la première fois quelqu'un allait lui confier quelque chose, allait lui faire confiance !

« Oui, c'est promis Belle.

-Très bien…alors…. Il y a environ 30 ans maintenant, une reine, que tout le monde connait sous le nom de « the Evil Queen », a lancé une malédiction sur tous les personnages de contes de fées que tu connais. Elle les a emmenés, ici, dans cette ville, et, en effet, il y a de la magie. »

Gaster prit une très grande inspiration. Il était très excité à l'idée d'être entouré de magie.

« Alors, cela veut dire que dans cette ville il n'y a que des….Héros !

-non…..dit Belle pensive.

-Et….toi ? T-tu es Belle ? C'est ton histoire que tu as lu ?

-A quelques choses près….oui. »

Belle était très heureuse de partager ce moment avec Gaster qui semblait passionné par la lecture, et les histoires, autant qu'elle.

…

« Euréka ! »

Rumpel avait trouvé quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'ils voyaient dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Henry en revenant de l'arrière-boutique.

-Je sais ce qu'il y a dehors….tout du moins je sais qui a pu faire une chose pareille.

-Et…qui est-ce ?

-C'est la Reine du nord. Ce brouillard est terrible, mais pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il peut engendrer.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que, qui conque respire ce qu'il y a dehors, où le met en contact avec sois, risque de se voir affecté par le moindre sortilège que cette reine daignera lancer, de près comme de loin…..mais ça n'a pas de sens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire avec cette malédiction ? Nous n'avons reçu aucun effet négatif pour l'instant ce qui est plutôt positif….Henry que fais-tu ?

-Il faut que j'aille le dire à ma mère.

-Non, toi, tu restes là.

-Vous n'allez pas m'en empêcher….

-Henry ! »

Mais il était trop tard, il avait déjà ouvert la porte et était partit en courant. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Belle sorte. Il prit le livre et quitta sa boutique pour rejoindre sa femme.

Mais en arrivant devant l'horloge il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entra. Tout était sens-dessus-dessous.

« Belle !? »

Sa voix dérailla. Il voulut se précipiter pour soulever l'une des étagères qui s'était renversée mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un homme, sortit de l'ombre, apparut à sa droite. Il tenait la main de Gaster au creux de la sienne. Au bout de son bras droit, l'homme brandissait la dague du Dark One, sa dague !

Rumpel avait inhabituellement peur. Il attendait que l'homme parle.

« Où avez-vous mit le livre ? dit-il soudainement et la voix grave et terrifiante sembla rester dans l'air. »

Rumpel avait les mains moites, pour la première fois de sa vie depuis très longtemps, il ne contrôlait absolument rien. Et il ne voyait pas du tout de quel livre l'homme voulait parler. Ce qui était certain c'était qu'il n'était pas dans la bibliothèque à en voir l'état, et pas non plus dans sa main.

« Je ne sais pas de quel livre vous voulez parler. dit-il sans quitter sa dague des yeux une seconde.

-Je sais que vous ignorez beaucoup, mais ce livre là, vous ne pouvez que savoir où il se trouve. Mon fils ne le quitte jamais. »

Gaster regardait Rumpel.

…

La bête ne bougeait pas. Il ne répondait pas comme il fallait aux questions de son père.

…

«l-le livre que votre fils avait en arrivant dans la ville, c'est ça ? demanda fébrilement Rumpel qui avait vu quelques ouvrages bouger et se doutait bien que Belle était en dessous.

-Oui ! Réponds à ma question !

-A la limite de la ville….il est à la limite de la ville. »

Mais l'homme ne bougeait pas, il maintenait le contact entre la dague et Rumpel. L'empêchant ainsi d'aller librement.

« S'il vous plait….dit-il très inquiet.

-Pourquoi avez-vous parlé à mon fils de la magie ?

-Je n'ai jamais émis le moindre élément de ce genre à votre fils. dit Rumpel très sérieux.

-Alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant ? Réponds Dark One ! »

Rumpel lança un regarda noir à l'homme puis à son fils. Malheureusement l'homme l'avait remarqué. Il lâcha la main de Gaster et s'avança vers Rumpel, celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas et la situation devenait critique. L'inconnu mit la dague sous la gorge de Rumpel en déposant sa main gauche sur son épaule. Rumpel leva le menton. Il maintenait le livre très serré entre ses doigts.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça ! »

L'inconnu allait partir et avait déjà repris la main de son fils mais Emma entra dans la bibliothèque.

« Gold ! »

Elle s'arrêta net devant le nouveau venu et parut déstabilisée à la vue de la dague entre ses mains. Il fit un pas de côté et lui lança un regard haineux.

« Gold que s'est-il passé ? dit-elle en voyant la bibliothèque renversée. »

Rumpel regardait la dague que l'homme tenait toujours fermement, l'empêchant de donner la moindre information. Le pauvre baissa la tête. Emma se retourna vers l'inconnu.

« Qui êtes-vous ? dit-elle sur un ton d'offensive.

-Le nom de, the Author, vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ? »

Emma ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Rumpel releva la tête et comprit la raison de son effroi, il déglutit.

« Eh bien je suis son frère jumeau. »


	3. Chapter 3

Emma était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à retenir l'homme qui sortit et disparut dans le brouillard en emmenant la dague de Rumpel. Celui-ci se précipita pour aller aider Belle qui devait se trouver en dessous de l'amoncellement de livres. Il la trouva inconsciente

« Gold….as-tu entendu ce que…..ce que cet homme a dit ? dit Emma sans un murmure d'effroi »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il porta sa femme à bouts de bras et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il réapparut dans leur chambre et déposa Belle sur le lit. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Rumpel ? »

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, content d'entendre de nouveau sa voix.

« Tout va bien….je suis là.

-Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Je t'ai ramené….que s'est-il passé ?

-Cet homme, il est entré, il s'est énervé contre moi et… il a récupéré Gaster. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était son enfant !

-Ch-ch….ce n'est rien, calme toi, respire et dis-moi.

-Il a récupéré son enfant qui semblait terrifié et m'a demandé ta…..non ! Il a pris ta dague ! Oh ! Rumpel je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !

-Ce n'est rien Belle. Dit Rumpel qui ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète de trop.

-Il a…il s'est énervé parce que je ne voulais pas lui donner, et il a tout renversé dans la bibliothèque. Oh ! Rumpel j'ai eu si peur !

-Ce n'est rien je te dis, repose toi. »

Il s'avança et prit doucement sa tête entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Gold !»

Emma était arrivée dans l'entrée de la maison et l'appelait.

« Gold ?! Henry n'est pas dans ta boutique ! Je croyais que tu v… »

Rumpel venait d'apparaitre devant elle, au pied du grand escalier, lui coupant la parole. Il resta à la regarder avec insistance quelque temps, puis, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Il a décidé d'aller voir sa mère pour la mettre au courant. Maintenant très chère, je vous ferais remarquer que si nous avons pris la peine de mettre une porte c'est pour que les gens n'entrent pas comme bon leur semble. »

Emma le regarda un peu, puis leva les yeux au plafond.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Rumpel restait immobile et muet.

« Bien. dit-il enfin. J'espère. »

Il lui montra la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le plafond puis ferma l'entrée de leur demeure en lui lançant un sortilège pour la protéger de toute attaque.

Ils se retrouvèrent, grâce à l'insistance d'Emma, dans la grande salle de la mairie. Il y avait toute la ville réunie entre quatre murs. Le bruit était infernal.

« Emma ! dit Marie-Margaret en se dépêchant de les rejoindre.

-Alors ? dit Hook en regardant Emma.

-Alors il se trouve que j'ai découvert deux ou trois informations qui pourraient s'avérer utiles. Mais je propose qu'on aille en discuter dans une autre pièce. dit Rumpel en visant Marie-Margaret et son époux.»

Snow-white semblait tourmentée par cette histoire. Ils allèrent dans le bureau du chérif.

« Où est Regina ? demanda Emma.

-Elle arrive. dit David d'un air assuré. Alors….Gold, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Rumpel, se tenait au centre de la pièce les mains jointes devant lui. Il leur expliqua la malédiction et ses conséquences.

« Mais d'où peut-elle provenir ? demanda Hook.

-Je viens de le dire, de la reine du nord ! dit Rumpel exaspéré

-Non, je veux parler cette reine justement. »

Rumpel le regardait incrédule.

« Certainement du même endroit que nous Killian dit Emma. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Pourquoi avoir lancé une telle malédiction ? Quel profit peut-elle en tirer ?

-Peut-être qu'elle obéît aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. dit le pirate. »

Rumpel devait reconnaitre que cette intervention n'était pas insensée.

« Oui, il y a aussi…cet homme que nous avons vu tout à l'heure. dit Emma

-Il cherchait un livre. dit Rumpel pensif

-Je suis là ! dit Henry en ramenant Regina.

-Nous parlions de…

-Oui je sais de quoi vous parlez dit Regina en coupant la parole à Emma.

-Bon très bien alors….des idées ? dit la sauveuse

-Trouver cette Reine et l'arrêter. dit Regina sur un ton évident quoi qu'un peu las.

-Il n'y a pas moyen très chère. dit Rumpel. »

Régina ne semblait pas comprendre la totalité de ce qui se passait dans la pièce et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant avec l'intervention qui suivit :

« Alors il faut trouver cet homme et….découvrir s'il est vraiment le frère jumeau de The Author. dit Emma.

-Attends, quoi ?! dit Regina en lançant un regard noir à Hook dont la bouche formait un rictus.

-L'homme qui est venu dans la bibliothèque de Belle a prétendu être le frère jumeau de….. »

Cependant Emma fut interrompu dans sa lancé par Rumpel qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Attends, Gold ! Où vas-tu ? dit-elle un peu surprise. »

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'avancer, il disparut entouré d'une fumée violette. Rumpel ignorait où il allait exactement. Il se doutait que le frère de The Author l'appelait.

…

Gaster avait vu son père prendre la dague de la bête et l'appeler. Rumpelstiltskin apparut au milieu d'une fumée violette. Il serait leur serviteur jusqu'à ce que son père soit satisfait.

« Approche Dark One, approche. »

…

Rumpel était arrivé dans une pièce très basse de plafond et sombre. L'endroit était éclairé par la lueur d'une simple bougie posé sur un bureau de bois auprès duquel le frère de The Author était assis. Dans un coin à sa droite se trouvait l'enfant sur une chaise ancienne.

Le frère de The Author était dos à lui, ses cheveux étaient noir comme l'encre. Il était vêtu comme s'il venait du monde magique avec un pantalon sombre et une chemise de coton. Il semblait écrire. Soudain sa voix, sombre, résonna.

« Approche Dark one ! Approche…. »

Il avait posé la main sur la dague qui était à sa gauche, sur la table. Il ne lui parlait pas en face, Rumpel ne voyait pas son visage.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Donc tu vas m'aider. dit-il toujours avec cette voix au timbre glacial. »

Rumpel essayait de trouver un moyen pour récupérer la dague.

« Je sais que vous cherchez mon frère. dit enfin l'inconnu. Cela en devient très dangereux pour lui. »

…

Gaster avait compris, son père allait tout expliquer à Rumpelstiltskin, mais l'enfant doutait de la fiabilité de ce dernier. Il était surtout trop impressionné par toute la magie environnante pour exprimer son opinion pour le moment.

…

« J'ai donc pris l'initiative de mettre une sorte de barrière de protection autour de la ville. Ainsi, s'il venait l'envie à l'un de vos très chers concitoyens de sortir, ils perdraient immédiatement tout contact avec la magie et ne pourraient plus revenir. »

Rumpel était content de se procurer toutes ces informations.

« …J'ai fait la connaissance d'une femme d'exception ! Elle se fait appeler : la reine du nord. Mais je crois que tu sais déjà de qui je veux parler ? »

Devant le peu de réaction de la part de sa marionnette, l'homme se retourna et Rumpel sentit une chaleur se déclarer au niveau de son ventre, son pouls s'accéléra.

« Et…si jamais il te venait à l'esprit de….parler de quoi que ce soit à tes…amis, me concernant de près ou de loin…. ou de renoncer à obéir…»

Il avait la dague dans la main droite et la déposa sur l'épaule gauche de Rumpel tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille opposée : « Ta Belle en paierait les conséquences. »

Rumpel reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« A présent écoute-moi bien. »

L'homme alla prendre un papier sur son bureau.

« Tu vas aller me chercher tout ce qu'il y a sur ce morceau de parchemin. Tu me le ramène sans faire le moindre détours. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me mentir.»

…

Rumpelstiltskin fixait le père de Gaster avec un regard noir. Peut-être que ce que son père faisait n'était pas bien, finalement. L'homme ne pouvait pas lui avoir mentit puisqu'il possédait la dague qui le contrôlait.

…

Voyant que Rumpel ne bougeait pas, l'homme s'impatienta.

« Vas-y ! »

Puis il retourna à son bureau pendant que Rumpel disparaissait dans la fumée violette. Il réapparut dans sa boutique et commença les recherches. Il était en train de regretter de ne pas s'être débarrassé de l'emprise de cette dague qui mettait en danger toute la ville, mais surtout Belle.

Il trouva deux ou trois choses, mais pas les plus importantes, et prit un sac pour les entreposer à l'intérieur. Il devait aller voir chez la seconde personne la plus experte en magie noire de la ville. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se dirigea vers le cimetière et entra dans le tombeau de Regina. La salle qu'il cherchait était remplie de boites et d'autres coffres. Tout ce qu'il voulait était là, ou presque. En effet il manquait l'ouvrage avec la formule. Rumpel se souvint que l'homme cherchait le ivre de l'enfant. Ce ne devait certainement pas être pour lui rendre. Il devait y avoir l'incantation à l'intérieur !

Rumpel retourna à la limite de la ville, le livre n'y était plus en effet. Il ne savait pas du tout où le chercher. Il retourna à la bibliothèque pour s'assurer qu'il n'y était pas. Belle s'était réveillée et avait rangé les quelques livres encore au sol.

« Belle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Rumpel ! Comment vas-tu ? La malédiction est levée ?

-Non. »

Belle avait été mise en contact avec le brouillard, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter son geôlier. Rumpel se souvint qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire le moindre détour et se contenta de demander le livre.

« Tu n'aurais pas le livre du petit par hasard ? »

Belle fit un signe négatif de la tête, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Gaster apparut.

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve monsieur.

-Que fais-tu là ? dit Rumpel ahurit. Si jamais ton père l'apprend il….

-Oui. Je sais. Mais je crois que… »

Cependant l'enfant n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rumpel lui attrapait déjà le t-shirt.

« Ecoute petit ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu vas retourner chez t….

-Rumpel ! Cet enfant en a peur.

-Et j-je sais qui pourrait avoir ce livre….

-Ah oui ? dit Rumpel qui essayait de contrôler sa colère et son impatience. »

Il le lâcha.

« Eh bien alors, très cher, dis-moi qui !

-Mon père a parlé d'une femme, une sorte de sorcière des glaces qui serait fâchée avec la reine du nord.

-Apparemment elle a choisis son moment pour régler ses comptes.

-Et …tu sais où nous pouvons la trouver ? demanda Belle.

-Non. répondit Gaster »

Rumpel soupira et se remit debout

« Rumpel…..dit Belle de sa douce voix. Ne dis pas où se trouve Gaster….s'il te plait.

-Mais….Belle….je n'ai pas le choix tu le sais. dit-il en passant doucement le dos de son indexe contre sa joue, Belle sourit.»

Il disparut à nouveau dans la fumée violette. Il aurait aimé lui dire au revoir, mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans la pièce sombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, la lumière du jour ne parvenait pas à l'intérieur de l'endroit. L'homme était toujours assis dans la chaise.

« As-tu exactement tout ce que je t'ai demandé ? dit l'homme.

-Non. Pas exactement. J'ai les ingrédients, mais je n'ai pas le livre.

-Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas le trouver sans que je t'en donne l'ordre précis.

-Je ne vous ai pas mentit. Le livre est dans les mains d'une autre personne. dit Rumpel d'un ton très sérieux. »

Puis il ajouta :

« …et vous le savez ! qu'il accompagna d'un sourire.

-Mon fils a disparu, je sais qu'il est allé se réfugier dans la bibliothèque de ta femme, alors ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Et trouve-moi cette reine des glaces !

-Je ne sais pas qui elle est, je ne la trouverais jamais !

-Cherche là où on trouve de la glace….vas-y ! Et revient avant la nuit ! »

Rumpel se dépêcha de disparaitre dans la fumée violette. Il était agacé, il aurait voulu trouver une excuse pour que l'homme parte lui-même chercher cette reine. En voyant que The Dark One ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité, il aurait pu le libérer.

Il se retrouva devant le magasin de glace de la ville. Il était fermé mais Rumpel parvint à entrer. Dehors le brouillard s'était à peine levé. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière du magasin et trouva un coffre qu'il décela et découvrit, à l'intérieur, le livre dont il avait besoin. Cependant lorsqu'il le toucha, un sortilège l'immobilisa.

…

Gaster était assis par terre et lisait un livre entre les deux étagères.

« Gaster ! Prends une chaise, viens ! dit Belle en souriant.

-J'arrive. »

Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle il ne put s'empêcher de meubler le silence.

« Belle ?

-Oui Gaster ?

-C'est à cause de moi tout ça….

-Mais non, bien sûr que non ! dit-elle en quittant le livre qu'elle lisait

-Si, je le sais. Si je n'avais pas désobéit, le livre serait resté avec moi et mon père n'aurait pas été obligé de vous faire du mal. »

Belle s'inquiétait pour Rumpel.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien maintenant. »

…

Rumpel voyait les heures passer, la nuit arrivait et il ne trouvait pas le moyen de se défaire de ce piège. Soudain quelqu'un entra dans le magasin, c'était une femme. Elle alla dans l'arrière-boutique et aperçu Rumpel lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière.

« Prit la main dans le sac ! dit-elle en s'approchant»

Elle enleva la main de Rumpel du livre puis referma le coffre.

« Si elle le veut, elle devra venir le chercher par elle-même.

-Vous êtes inconsciente ! Rumpel savait qu'il ne devait surtout rien révéler de l'existence du frère de The Author. »

La femme, qui devait être la reine des glaces, le libéra. Il sortit de l'endroit, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait retourner voir le possesseur de la dague. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans l'obscurité naissante que David se mit sur son chemin.

« Gold, dis-nous ce qui se passe !

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on en parle plus tard ? J'ai à faire ! dit Rumpel prestement.

-Non ! dit Henry décidé. Dites-nous ce qui se passe, nous savons que vous êtes au courant de quelque chose.

-Non.

-Que faisais-tu dans cette boutique de glace ? demanda Emma

-J'achetais de la glace. dit Rumpel sur un ton d'évidence. Maintenant si vous voulez bien….j'ai d'autres affaires à régler. »

Il était fatigué de voyager avec la magie. Il se retrouva, une fois de plus, dans la pièce du frère et tenta de dissimuler son épuisement.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé ? Ou plutôt tu n'as pas voulu chercher ?! dit-il énervé.

-Si, bien sûr que si mais…..

-Ne me mens pas.

-Très bien, j'ai trouvé le livre….mais il y avait un sortilège et….la reine des glaces m'a dit de prévenir la reine du nord que si elle voulait le livre, elle devrait venir le chercher par elle-même.

-La royauté monte vite à la tête.

-Tout comme le pouvoir…dit Rumpel dans sa barbe.

-Quoi ? »

Rumpel ne répondait pas, le frère se leva et s'approcha de lui, le regard menaçant.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises, pourquoi voulez-vous nous empêcher de quitter Storybrooke ?

-Je sais que certaines personnes dans cette ville se sont mit en tête de retrouver mon frère, je ne fais que le défendre. Et grâce à la reine du nord et à quelques livres j'ai découvert qu'il existait un moyen assez fort pour permettre à mon frère de ne pas succomber à ses créations. »

Rumpel le regardait et cherchait un moyen de lui prendre la dague.

« Mais il a fallu que la reine du nord lance un sortilège à sa sœur….qui n'a pas fonctionné directement sur elle mais sur l'une de ses filles : Ingrid ! dit-il dans un soupir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe sur cette reine-là !? Enfin…voilà le problème, si je ne récupère pas rapidement ce livre…tu sais ce qui arrivera à ta Belle ? »

Rumpel écoutait patiemment mais la dernière nouvelle lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Trouve ce livre, si ce n'est pas déjà fais….et rapporte le moi ! Utilise tous les moyens nécessaires ! dit le frère en s'énervant. »


	4. Chapter 4

Rumpel disparut de nouveau dans la fumée violette et alla rejoindre Belle dans sa demeure. Il était exténué.

« Rumpel !

-Belle ! Tout va bien ?

-Je te retourne la question ! dit-elle en voyant bien qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Oui, oui….je crois que je vais bien….mais, cette histoire me préoccupe.

-Tu dois en parler avec Emma et les autres, vous allez finir par trouver une solution.

-Espérons-le, mais pour l'instant le frère de the Author est en possession de ma dague et je ne suis pas libre. »

Belle ne répondait pas, elle le regardait et buvait ses paroles.

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'émanciper de ce fardeau. dit-il enfin

-Il y en aurait un ?

-Oui, il y a toujours un moyen de parvenir à ses fins lorsqu'il est question de magie… même la mort peut être trompée… dit Rumpel, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix en songeant à Belfire et à son sacrifice.

-J'ai préparé une soupe, si tu veux on peut parler de tout ça en mangeant. Tu as l'air exténué.

-Oui c'est une idée. »

Belle lui prit son manteau et il lui sourit. Ils se mirent à table et parlèrent longtemps ensemble de ce que Rumpel avait fait, bien qu'il ne lui dévoila que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Puis vint le tour de Belle et de ses aventures dans les livres. Rumpel la regardait et dans ses yeux brillait la lueur de l'amour.

« …Il était tard et j'ai proposé à Gaster de venir à la maison. Finit-elle

-Quoi ?! Rumpel se leva d'un bon et voulu partir chercher l'enfant.

-Oh ! Rumpel ne t'en fais pas, il va bien, il est dans l'une des chambres à l'étage….je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul ! Ce n'était pas concevable. dit-elle d'un ton certain en regardant son assiette.

-Mais….il fallait le renvoyer chez son père. dit Rumpel sur un ton las et fatigué.

-Non. Rumpel, non…..je t'ai déjà dit qu'il le craignait.

-Mais je ne veux pas te perdre !

-Rumpel ! Pour moi…fais le pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Rumpel s'immobilisa quelques temps puis se rassit. Il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait une erreur.

« Rumpel ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe avec cette malédiction.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de tout savoir tu sais…

-Si, j'ai l'intention d'aider. »

Rumpel prit peur, si Belle voulait aider, elle devrait forcément se mettre en danger.

« S'il te plait…explique-moi au moins de quoi il retourne. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi !?

-Si. Bien sûr que si Belle. Le frère de The Author m'a demandé de lui rapporter un livre dans lequel il y a la formule qui lui permettrait de lancer un sortilège. C'est dangereux, mais si je ne le fais pas, il risque de te faire du mal. Je suis déjà assez surprit qu'il ne soit pas venu te reprendre son fils.

-Ne lui apporte pas le livre.

-Je n'ai pas le choix….

-Tu as toujours eu le choix. »

Rumpel commençait sérieusement à réfléchir à propos de la dague et à l'idée de s'émanciper de celle-ci. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Je….

-Rumpel ne te tracasse pas, Emma trouvera bien une solution. S'empressa de dire Belle pour le rassurer.

Rumpel sourit, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser sa vie entre les mains de qui que ce soit. Mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir d'avantage et ils allèrent se coucher assez rapidement par la suite.

Rumpel se réveilla avant Belle, comme très souvent, et lui prépara son petit déjeuner sans oublier la rose. Il laissa aussi un petit mot :

Très chère Belle,

je suis partit pour régler une fois encore les soucis de cette ville.

Je ne reviendrais pas avant ce soir et j'aimerais que tu fasses attention à toi.

Rumpel.

Ps : je t'aime…

Il sourit en laissant les derniers mots. Il quitta leur demeure et vérifia que le sortilège de protection fonctionnait toujours. Il hésita à en lancer un autre sur l'horloge, afin de la protéger dans les deux endroits qu'elle fréquenterait surement, mais il n'avait pas tout son temps.

La pauvre Belle n'avait pas pu ouvrir sa bibliothèque car tout le monde restait cloitré chez lui.

Rumpel eut à peine le temps de prendre la direction de la boutique de Glace, qu'Emma et David l'interceptèrent.

« Gold !

-Bonjours très cher…dit-il en souriant.

-Nous ne te laisserons pas partir sans nous avoir expliqué un peu l'état de la situation ! s'écria David.

-Très bien, le temps est pluvieux, un épais brouillard trône sur la ville...

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé la météo ! dit David en s'impatientant.

-Et ce n'est pas ce que je te donne dit Rumpel en souriant d'un air malicieux. Je déclare le temps pluvieux car nous avons de gros problèmes. Et il y a, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, un brouillard suspect autour de la ville.

-Gold, qu'est qu'il faut faire pour palier à la malédiction ? demanda Emma plus sérieusement.

-Il me faut un livre. »

Rumpel se passait bien de leur dire que ce livre était justement ce qui allait causer leur malheurs, il n'avait pas le choix. Il préférait sacrifier tous les habitants de la ville que de perdre Belle ou Henry. Car il savait que le frère pouvait très bien s'en prendre à son petit-fils aussi.

« Et où le trouve-t-on ce livre ? demanda Mary-Margaret qui était arrivé quelques temps après Emma et David.

-Dans un magasin.

-La bibliothèque de Belle ? demanda Emma incrédule.

-Non, un magasin de glace, celui dans lequel j'étais hier.

-Mais alors, tu as le livre non ? demanda David.

-Non, il était protégé par un sortilège et je vais tenter de le déjouer tout de suite.

-Nous allons t'aider.»

L'aide n'était pas de refus en effet. Mais Rumpel se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la boutique de glace, elle était ouverte. Le brouillard était très déstabilisant. Rumpel entra d'abord et se retrouva, comme le jour précédent, devant la boite où se trouvait le livre.

« Gold ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le livre est à l'intérieur. dit Gold qui regardait la boite et réfléchissait à un moyen d'éviter le sortilège.

-Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'es pas à la hauteur camarade? dit Hook qui venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la boutique. »

Il s'avança et Rumpel eut presque envie de l'en empêcher. Mais il n'eut pas le temps car le pirate avait déjà ouvert le coffre et, comme attendu, il fut pris par le sortilège. Rumpel cacha un rictus de satisfaction.

« Killian ? s'inquiéta Emma.

-Ne vous en faites pas très chère ce n'est qu'un sortilège passager. Il faut juste….trouver le bon remède.

-Comment ça, remède ? demanda David.

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre très cher…..moins vous en savez-mieux vous irez. »

Rumpel n'avait pas bien comprit la raison pour laquelle ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Il continua à chercher comment retirer ce livre, Emma avait compris l'enjeu et lança un sortilège. Mais il fallait plus d'une personne pour rivaliser avec cette sorte de magie.

« Il faut appeler Regina. dit Emma. »

Rumpel faisait comme s'il était seul et décida de lancer un sortilège peut-être plus puissant car il le ciblerait sur le livre et non sur ce pirate de malheur.

« Non ! cria Emma en attrapant le bras de Rumpel. »

Il était trop tard, le sortilège dévia et faillit la blesser mais Rumpelstiltskin le contrôla juste à temps.

« Etes-vous malade ? demanda-t-il surprit d'avoir eu peur.

-Nous allons chercher Regina et tu viens avec nous. »

Rumpel baissa les yeux sur la main d'Emma serrée autour de son poignet gauche. Il y alla contre son gré. Finalement Régina les suivis et toute la situation avait été expliquée à l'équipe. Pendant que celle-ci se rendait sur les lieux, Rumpel avait accompagné Henry à la bibliothèque de Belle et ce dernier avait fait la connaissance de Gaster.

…

« Alors comme ça toi aussi tu viens du monde réel ? demanda Gaster à Henry.

-Oui ! Et j'adore lire comme toi apparemment…c'est quoi ?

-Un nouveau compte...enfin, le seul que je n'ai pas lu 10 fois !

-La Belle et la…La belle et la bête ? dit Henry en relevant sa tête pour regarder Belle qui, après avoir sorti son nez du livre qu'elle lisait, lui fit un large sourire.

Ils passeraient la journée à parler ensemble et devinrent rapidement amis.

…

Rumpel attendait patiemment qu'Emma et Regina finissent de se concerter sur le sortilège à utiliser, pour les informer qu'il savait déjà quoi faire et qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que leur très cher ami le pirate ne succombe à son agacement.

« Gold ?! s'écria Emma en le regardant choquée.

-Le frère de the Author m'a choisis moi très chère ce n'est pas pour rien….hormis le fait qu'il est en possession de la dague qui me contrôle, je suis la personne la plus puissante de la ville si ce n'est du royaume.

-Alors soit ! dit Regina. Va-y ! »

Elle croisa les bras en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

« Gold ! Ne blesse pas Killian….

-Non….très chère je ne vais pas…. « Blesser Killian » bien que l'envie me démange. Emma, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aider ?

-Attends….quoi ? dit Regina qui décroisa immédiatement les bras. Tu lui demande de l'aide ? A elle ?! »

Rumpel la regarda incrédule puis se tourna vers Emma. Au bout de quelques minutes elle fut mise au courant de son plan et Regina s'empressa de faire remarquer à la sauveuse qu'il était très dangereux pour son pirate. Emma regarda Rumpel qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est le seul moyen. dit-il.

-Nous pouvons très bien attendre que la reine des glaces arrive pour libérer Killian. dit Emma soudain sceptique à propos de la motivation de Rumpel.

-Je préfère vous rappeler par avance que c'est justement parce qu'elle n'est pas là que nous sommes venu, que nous ne sommes pas venu pour secourir qui que ce soit, mais plutôt pour réquisitionner un livre. Et ce n'est pas notre faute si cet inconscient de « killian » s'est lancé tout droit dans le piège. Rumpel coupa le souffle d'Emma qui voulait prendre la parole. J'ai déjà expérimenté ce sortilège en étant moi-même prit dedans, le seul moyen est celui que je vous propose très chère. »

Emma n'avait pas le choix, c'était la vie des habitants du village ou celle de son petit ami. Si elle avait seulement su que Rumpelstiltskin aidait leur ennemi, sa décision aurait été complètement déviée. Elle aida donc à lancer le contre-sort et Regina contribua au processus après un coup d'œil rapide de la part de Rumpel. Hook ne fut pas blessé mais il perdit connaissance. Emma se chargea de le ramener à l'hôpital et Rumpel prit le livre avec lui et se rendit dans sa boutique, un endroit sûr.

…

« …Belle embrassa la bête et dans un tourbillons de magie, le monstre s'évapora et laissa place à l'homme.

-Ca va tu la connais à peu de choses près...dit Henry après que Gaster eut terminé de réciter l'histoire. »

Belle souriait de son coté, elle s'était attaché à lui rapidement. Rien d'étonnant, il adorait lire et était très gentil.

« Belle ? demanda Gaster.

-Oui ? répondit-elle

-Belle je t'en supplie…dit-il à nouveau sur un ton de détresse. »

Elle releva la tête et aperçut dans l'entrée un homme, son père.

« Gaster ! Viens ! s'écria-t-il. »

Gaster obéit sans poser de résistance et le frère de The Author s'approcha très près de Belle qui ne voulait pas paraitre effrayée mais qui espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne lui fasse rien.

« Où est votre mari ? dit-il à son oreille d'un ton sec et léger comme pour lui faire comprendre que si elle l'aidait, elle ne risquait rien.

-J-je ne sais pas…répondit Belle simplement comme s'il n'était qu'un simple lecteur. »

Le frère souleva doucement, de la main droite, une mèche de cheveux de Belle tout en gardant la bouche près de son oreille

« Vous allez regretter vos actes ! dit-il très énervé. »

Il quitta la bibliothèque en riant, la main de son fils dans la sienne.

…

Une fois rentré dans sa boutique, Rumpel ouvrit le livre et chercha le sortilège possible d'être celui dont le frère allait avoir besoin. Il semblait que la page sur laquelle était écrite la formule avait été ensorcelée. Cependant, avec un peu de magie noire il n'eut pas beaucoup de problèmes pour ce qui était de la lecture.

Il déchiffra et comprit bien vite qu'il était question d'un sort irréversible à moins d'un sacrifice. Cependant ce sacrifice devait être celui du lanceur de sortilège lui-même. L'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux devait mourir, lui-même pouvait se sacrifier.

Le frère l'appelait. Rumpel lui apportait le livre. Il fut surprit de voir qu'il avait été récupérer son fils. Il regardait le frère dos à lui.

« Je savais que tu étais lâche et menteur, Traitre…. Mais idiot ? Non ! Mon fils était chez ta très chère femme, Dark One. »

Rumpel serra les muscles de sa mâchoire, il ne s'y attendait que très peu.

« Vous le saviez bien avant, pourquoi en parler maintenant ? dit-il voulant calmer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

-Oui, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que tu as été parler de mon projet à tes amis. »

Rumpel comprit assez rapidement que cet homme surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Il ne cessait d'espérer que rien ne soit arrivé à Belle.

« Vous aviez dit : Utilise tous les moyens nécessaires. dit Rumpel presque en toute bonne fois, j'avais besoin de leur aide et ils ne m'auraient pas aidé sans…

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait tout te répéter à chaque fois ! dit le frère comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas répondre»

Le frère était énervé pour de bon et sa voix, sombre et sonore, glaçait le sang.

…

Gaster était assit à sa place habituelle dans l'ombre et regardait Rumpelstiltskin inquiet. Il voyait bien qu'il était effrayé. Cela ne semblait pas être dans sa nature au premier abord. Cependant il n'avait pas eu encore le courage de demander à son père de ne pas faire de mal à belle, il lui faisait une peur terrible. Par chance rien ne lui était arrivé.

…

« J'espère pour toi, Dark One, que tu as le livre pour lequel je t'ai fait venir. »

Rumpel ne pouvait pas mentir et de toute façon ne cherchait pas à le faire.

« Parfait. Reste encore, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter »

La reine du nord entra. Rumpel la reconnu immédiatement grâce à sa longue robe blanche.

« Je vous laisse sympathiser. dit le frère en retournant à son bureau avec le livre. Mais allez faire les présentations dehors….nous nous retrouverons demain : midi à l'horloge. »

Rumpel n'avait pas du tout envie de « sympathiser » avec cette reine. Il disparut entouré par une fumée violette mais la reine du nord le rejoignit.

« Hors de mon chemin ! dit Rumpel bien décidé à rentrer chez lui pour préparer un sortilège de défense pour la ville.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me parler sur ce ton ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir…..oui ! »

Il alla dans le débarra de sa boutique, il avait fait un petit détour pour ne pas exposer belle au trop grand danger que représentait la reine du nord. Il entendit la clochette sonner.

« Grand-père ? »

C'était Henry. Rumpel sortit immédiatement de l'arrière-boutique et aperçut la reine du nord prête à enfoncer sa main dans la poitrine de son petit-fils. Il se précipita sur elle pour l'en empêcher mais finalement elle se retourna vers lui et empoigna son cœur. Rumpel ne pouvait plus bouger, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. La reine sourit

« Je sais que tu as déjà été en contact avec ce brouillard….petit débutant dit la reine à Rumpel. Tu ne peux rien me faire et encore moins me manquer de respect. Tu sens l'étreinte autour de ton petit cœur ? Là ! »

Rumpel ferma les yeux.

« Je te glace le cœur et, là ! Je le dégèle….tu vois, tu ne peux rien contre moi. »

Rumpel avait les sourcils froncés et la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il desserre les paupières ou la mâchoire. Tâche te réveiller avant demain midi….pour être à l'heure. »

Elle continua de sourire et ce fut la dernière chose que Rumpel entendit avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

…

Gaster voyait son père faire des va-et-vient dans la petite pièce. Quelque chose d'autre ne tournait pas rond.

« Père ?

-Gaster ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour moi de parler avec un mauvais garçon.

-Père…vous voulez dire que je suis….méchant ?

-Oui.

-Qu-qu'est ce qui vous tracasse tant ? dit l'enfant attrister de faire partit aux yeux de son père du groupe des méchants.

-Je ne trouve pas la raison pour laquelle The Dark One m'a désobéit.

-Mais….il vous a donné le livre, c'est l'important non ?

-Toi ! Tu te tais ! cria le frère. »

L'enfant fut tellement choqué que les larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

« Et arrête de gindre, j'essaye de réfléchir. »

Quelques temps après le père de Gaster lui donna une potion à boire et la bu à son tour.

« C'est pour me protéger contre The Dark One ? Si c'est ça je n'en veux pas, je préfère….

-Silence et bois.

-C'est juste au cas où il y aurait des sortilèges dangereux c'est ça ? Hein ? dit l'enfant avant de boire.

-C'est au cas où. dit le frère en souriant. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je tiens à dire à celui ou celle qui m'a laissé un message, j'adore le personnage de Rumpel aussi ! ;-)**

**Merci à Hilaroc d'avoir laissé un petit mot ! Il est toujours mieux de passer outre ses préjugés ! ;-)**

Rumpel se réveilla au milieu de sa boutique. Incliné sur le côté, il pouvait voir la lumière blanche, filtrée par le brouillard, passer à travers la vitrine. Où était Henry ? Il espérait que son petit-fils ait eu le temps de déguerpir, même s'il en doutait. A dire vrai, il était persuadé que la reine du nord avait dû l'emmener avec elle.

…

Gaster voyait son père faire les cents pas dans la petite salle, il devait réfléchir. Chaque pas qu'il faisait résonnait dans la tête de l'enfant comme une menace, comme un signal de départ. Soudain l'homme prit la décision, après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à son poignet où se trouvait une montre, de partir pour la bibliothèque. Gaster espérait y retrouver Henry.

Il n'avait plus du tout envie que son père tente de « protéger » la ville, il était persuadé que les gens de Storybrooke n'étaient pas méchants. Belle était avec la bête et il ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal.

Et Gaster se doutait bien que la potion, que son père lui avait fait avaler, était contre Rumpelstiltskin. Il avait lu certains livres dans lesquels il y avait la recette d'une potion qui préservait des attaques du Dark One et elle avait exactement la même apparence.

C'était dans le livre de magie noire où son père avait également trouvé la formule pour empêcher tous les habitants de cette ville de partir à la recherche de son oncle.

…

Il se mit à quatre pattes le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Deux mèches de cheveux tombèrent à coté de ses yeux le gênant à peine pour percevoir ses doigts sur le parquet. Quelle heure était-il ? Il entendait bien les « TIC-TOC » incessant de l'horloge mais lorsqu'il voulut se relever pour se retourner et apercevoir la pendule, sa tête lui tournât et il dut attendre quelques instants sur ses genoux. Le temps passait lentement, il sentit soudain les battements de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement.

…

Ils étaient enfin de retour dans la ville et montaient à l'étage de l'horloge où ils pouvaient très bien percevoir les engrenages. Son père avait pris la dague du Dark One et venait certainement de le rappeler. Henry était là, en effet, juste en dessous et lisait un livre ou plutôt faisait semblant, tout comme Belle.

…

Il arriva à franchir le pas de la porte et se dirigeait vers l'horloge. Là-bas se tenait le frère et la reine du nord. Mais aussi, très certainement, la reine des glaces prête à se battre et à empêcher sa tante de parvenir à ses fins. Rumpel espérait seulement que Belle et Henry ne soient pas à l'intérieur.

« Gold ! s'écria Emma en l'apercevant arriver droit sur l'horloge.

-Laissez-moi, ce n'est plus votre affaire.

-Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle. »

Mais Rumpel s'avançait de plus en plus près et ne l'écoutait pas. D'autres arrivaient : Regina avec Robin, Hook, même la famille charming.

« Gold ! »

Emma se plaça devant lui et attendit qu'il s'arrête, il n'allait pas passer.

« Il faut faire quelque chose où toute la ville est perdue. Dit-elle.

-Et que croyez-vous que je suis en train de faire présentement ?

-RIEN ! »

Emma se retourna, elle cherchait la provenance de la voix qui venait de tonner dans le silence. C'était la reine des glaces qui s'approchait d'eux d'un air menaçant.

« Qui est-elle ? demanda Emma inquiète, en maintenant le regard vers la nouvelle arrivante.

-Je vous laisse faire connaissance. dit-il en se dégageant d'Emma pour s'approcher des portes de la bibliothèque. »

Rumpel regardait les vitres de l'horloge et aperçut Belle se diriger vers l'escalier.

…

Le père de Gaster avait appelé Belle et elle montait les marches de l'escalier de fer.

« J'ai besoin de toi. dit le père. »

Belle posa les yeux sur la dague mise en évidence sur une boite de bois, puis regarda de nouveau le père de Gaster qui lui fit un très large sourire, effrayant.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir la belle. »

…

« Restez où vous êtes si vous ne voulez pas vous faire geler ! dit la reine des glaces en pointant ses deux mains vers l'horloge.

« Non, arrête ! dit Rumpel en se mettant juste devant elle.

-Tu te crois toujours plus malin ? Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! Tu es trop faible.

Rumpel en avait un peu assez de ce discours rébarbatif.

-On dirait que c'est de famille cette impression d'être toujours supérieur ! Je tiens à t'avertir que c'est déjà fait pourtant ! dit-il en souriant.

-Ta pauvre femme est à l'intérieur. Je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, mais c'est drôle comme tu as le don de toujours mettre les personnes que tu aimes dans de sales positions pour tes propres affaires. »

« ECOUTEZ ! s'écria une voix sombre et sonore. »

C'était la voix du frère. Il était en haut, au niveau du mécanisme de l'horloge. Le frère était jeune mais il le devait à son immortalité. C'était un homme fin au visage dur.

« ECOUTEZ ! Le monde de la magie est dangereux et se rebelle ! Il n'est pas d'engeance plus arrogante que les créations. Vous cherchez à prendre le pouvoir et oubliez bien souvent que c'est nous qui avons le pouvoir sur vous !...

-Gold…il faut l'arrêter…dit Emma en se rapprochant de Rumpel.

-Certes, mais je ne peux plus rien faire….je suis comme…

-Prisonnier ! C'est là votre place ! Je vais lancer le sort, votre temps de liberté touche à sa fin ! »

Il quitta le promontoire sur lequel il était monté. Rumpel se retourna vers la reine des glaces celle-ci se tenait prête à lancer un sort.

« NON ! s'écria Rumpel en prenant le poignet le la reine. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait ses faits et gestes. »

« Ne fais rien. dit-il

-Si vous voulez tous être des prisonniers….Ce n'est pas mon cas !

-Gold ! Elle a raison, laisse-la faire.

-NON ! Jamais je ne laisserais d'impudentes créatures se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! Vous vous croyez des héros ? Mais vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des marionnettes avec lesquelles on joue ! »

Rumpel reprit son souffle. Emma le regardait effarée, David arriva derrière elle suivit de Hook.

« Belle….Belle et Henry sont à l'intérieur…dit-il dans un souffle. Maintenant silence ! s'exclama Rumpel juste avant de perdre le timbre de sa propre voix pour prendre celui du frère. »

…

Le père de Gaster avait la dague près de sa bouche et parlait. L'enfant comprit rapidement que son père était en train de faire prendre à Rumpel son rôle de lanceur de sort.

…

En effet, à partir de ce moment, ce fut la voix du frère qui semblait sortir de la bouche de Rumpel.

« Si la ville se fait poussière, personne ne sort. Si la ville est une menace, personne ne sort. Rien ne dépasse les limites, sinon trépasse la magie. Rien ne sort. Rien ne sort…. »

A la fin, Emma regardait Hook et Snow-White son Prince Charming. Rumpel manqua de tomber, complètement désarçonné, il se rattrapa aussitôt. La reine des glaces voyait bien que le sortilège allait être lancé, tout n'était qu'une question de temps et le tour serait joué. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir cette heure arriver, elle lança sa vague de glace.

…

Gaster voyait Belle à travers les barreaux de l'escaler. Elle poussa la porte et sortait, la dague à la main. Le sortilège de glace lui toucha le cœur et elle s'écroula poussant un cri de surprise. Gaster se leva

« Non !

-Rassois-toi Gaster. Reste tranquille. dit son père sans vraiment le regarder, mais concentré sur le sortilège.»

…

« BELLE ! Non ! Belle ?! s'écria Rumpel en accourant dubitatif sur ce qu'il venait de voir. »

Le sortilège du frère fut lancé et le brouillard se leva en faisant reculer tout le monde de quelques pas. Rumpel se précipita sur Belle, le regard très inquiet.

« Belle….belle…..non….belle…chuchotait-il en soulevant doucement sa tête et en la regardant effrayé. »

Il la porta et la ramena dans la boutique qui était plus proche que leur maison. Il ne voulait pas lui faire subir de magie à nouveau. Elle était glacée et une mèche blanche était apparue dans ses cheveux. Il la déposa sur le petit lit et tenta de prendre la dague pour l'en débarrasser mais elle la serrait fort entre ses doigts. Il devait vite trouver une solution.

« Belle ? Belle s'il te plait. »

Henry les avait suivi inquiet.

« Il faut que tu l'embrasse…..

-Quoi ? dit Rumpel tentant de réprimer une larme.

-Comme dans les comptes de fées….seul le véritable baisé d'amour pourra la sauver. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son grand-père puis sortit. Rumpel se retourna vers Belle. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ?

« La bête embrassa la belle et dans un tourbillons de magie, le froid quitta la princesse et laissa place à l'amour. »

Rumpel se retourna, s'était la reine du nord.

« Va-t-en ! s'écria-t-il avant d'essayer d'embrasser Belle.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser la sauver comme ça ? Tu nous as trahit !

-Tu n'as qu'à le prouver ! Et maintenant sort où je te….

- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux croire que cette fille t'aime, ça me dépasse.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui te dépasse ! dit Rumpel en se retournant vers la reine.»

Un jet de glace traversa la boutique et vint percuter la reine du nord. Cela devait surement être la reine des glaces. Rumpel se retourna pour voir Belle qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Il se mit à côté du lit et se pencha sur elle pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un courant de magie envahit la pièce presque comme dans les contes. Rumpel ouvrit les yeux regardant les paupières clauses de sa bien-aimée.

« Belle ? »

Mais elle ne parlait pas. Il n'y avait plus aucune solution. Il venait de perdre la perdre ?

« NON ! »

Il se mit à genou au chevet de Belle et se laissa aller aux pleurs.

« Rumpel ? dit une voix qui lui était familière. »

Il relava la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il était si rassuré.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tout ce bruit dehors ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton froid.

-les deux reines sont en train de se battre. dit Rumpel en souriant tellement ravi de la revoir en vie. Tu as réussi à prendre la dague ?

-Oui. Il faut aller voir. »

Rumpel aida Belle à se relever en faisant bien attention qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Ils sortirent.

« Gold ! Il faut les arrêter tout de suite ! s'écria Mary-Margaret affolée aux côtés d'Emma.

- Doucement très chère…..

-Gold…..dit Hook en arrivant un peu essoufflé, il a lancé la malédiction….

-Si tu avais bien suivit Hook…la malédiction était déjà lancé ! Ce n'est que l'un des milliards de sortilèges qu'il aurait pu utiliser que tu vois là…

-Il faut l'arrêter. dit Mary-Margaret.

-C'est trop tard. Répondit Belle toujours sur le même ton. »

Rumpel tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

« Arrêtez ça ! Etes-vous des gamins ? s'exclama Emma en s'élançant entre les deux femmes.

-Elles ont été faites pour des gamins ! dit Belle. »

Cette fois-ci Rumpel la regarda un peu déstabilisé. Soudain, la reine du nord enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de la reine de glace.

« Ça c'est pour ma sœur. Et ça ! »

Elle arracha son cœur.

« C'est pour avoir tenté de me tuer à maintes reprises…..maintenant savoure ta fin ! »

La reine du nord ferma doucement ses doigts autour du cœur jusqu'à ce que la reine des glaces soit au sol. Emma voulut protester mais le pirate l'en empêcha.

« Arrête Emma ce n'est plus notre affaire. »

Le cœur fut réduit en cendres et la reine du nord disparut dans un brouillard blanc en emportant la reine des glaces.

Tout le monde rentra chez eux. Rumpel et Belle allèrent dans leur magnifique demeure.

« Eh bien ! s'écria Rumpel, qu'elle grosse journée ! »

Il avait enlevé son manteau et commençait à enlever ses chaussures.

« Rumpel, remets ton manteau. dit Belle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Rumpel sans vraiment écouter. »

Il releva la tête et son regard croisa la main de Belle qui tenait la dague serrée très fort entre ses doigts.

« J'ai dit, remet ton manteau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Belle ? demanda-t-il en voulant passer sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

-Non ! »

Rumpel recula, forcé. Il enleva le sourire de sur ses lèvres.

« Refaits ton lacet et met ton manteau. »

Rumpel obéit, il n'avait pas le choix. Ils étaient tous les deux debout dans l'entrée, les yeux dans les yeux. Rumpel ne comprenait pas.

Amène-moi à la limite de la ville dit Belle dans un souffle glacial. Rumpel s'exécuta, il ne pouvait rien faire sinon obéir. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la ligne rouge et il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver.

« Belle, ressaisis toi…s'il te plait !

-Chut ! Silence ! Tu n'as jamais fait que parler. C'est le moment d'écouter ! Je sais que tu as déjà été un homme, mais au fond, tu n'es qu'un lâche, un traitre, un menteur. Et un idiot !

-Ce ne sont pas tes mots Belle…dit Rumpel qui commençait à comprendre ou plutôt à espérer que ne soit pas elle l'auteur de ces paroles.

-Silence ! s'écria Belle en tendant la dague devant The Dark One comme pour lui rappeler sa condition d'esclave. Les vilains n'ont pas leur place dans cette ville, la seule solution pour que plus rien n'arrive de mal ici, c'est de bannir tous les vilains hors de la ville.

-Non….Belle non je t'en supplie ! dit Rumpel les larmes aux yeux, venues après la dureté des propos qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Rumpelstiltskin, je t'ordonne, de quitter Storybrooke.

-Belle ! Je t'en supplie ! Belle…..j-je t'aime ressaisis toi ! dit Rumpel, un sanglot dans la voix, en reculant jusqu'à la limite de la ville. »

Son pied dépassait déjà la ligne. Il tendait la main vers elle, peut-être que Belle allait se réveiller. Il sentit une douleur effroyable dans sa jambe droite et s'écroula dans un souffle.

« BELLE ! NON ! Belle…. S'il te plait. »

Mais c'était trop tard il ne la voyait plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumpel était à genoux devant le grand espace vide. Il avait eu peur. Est-ce que Belle était toujours de l'autre côté ? Est-ce qu'elle avait compris ce qui venait de se passer ?

(Avait-il lui-même réalisé l'état de la situation ?) Rumpel tentait de se relever. Il n'y parviendrait pas sans que cette vieille blessure ne lui apporte une douleur lancinante dans la jambe. Il réfléchissait, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait aller. Il parvint à se mettre debout avec peine et sentait déjà le mal se propager dans sa jambe.

Dans un grand effort il commença à marcher droit devant lui. Peut-être qu'au bout du chemin il trouverait la solution à tous ses problèmes.

Au milieu de la route on pouvait apercevoir une silhouette déstabilisée qui peinait à avancer.

…

Gaster était resté dans la bibliothèque, assit sur un siège, un livre dans les mains. Son père, quant à lui, était en haut de l'escalier et rangeait ses livres. Il devait certainement être plongé dans une grande réflexion.

Henry était partit. Les deux reines avaient disparu. La malédiction était lancée mais il semblait que son père était toujours préoccupé.

La nuit était passée et Belle était rentrée en larme. Gaster, qui lisait toujours à la lumière de la bougie, se leva en la voyant entrer, la dague à la main.

« Belle ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Mais Belle ne lui répondait pas. Il savait bien que même si elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, s'était son père qui avait été la source du mal qui lui était arrivé. Elle s'était laissée tomber dans l'un des fauteuils et s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Gaster attendit qu'un temps passe, il était triste de la voir comme ça. Il osa, après un temps, ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

« Belle ? »

Elle renifla un peu puis parla dans un sanglot.

« Oui ?

-Belle….je suis désolé.

-Non mais…. (elle renifla encore) tu n'y es pour rien. »

Elle se remit à pleurer et Gaster ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il posa sa main sur son épaule mais la retira rapidement et finit par s'assoir sur une chaise à côté pour prendre ses distances.

« Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi….tu-tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? dit-il naïvement

-heu…oui, si tu veux… dit finalement Belle en songeant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans. »

Elle continuait à pleurer en silence. Gaster prit le seul livre qu'il trouva à sa portée, « La Belle et la bête », qu'il avait fini par lire autant de fois que les autres histoires. C'était devenu sa préférée car s'était le seul conte dans lequel c'était la princesse qui venait sauver l'homme enfermé dans son château par un sortilège. (Belle pleurait toujours.)

…

Rumpel avait marché pendant toute la nuit et s'était écroulé de fatigue sur le trottoir en dessous de l'enseigne d'une boutique, sa jambe l'avait lâché. Un homme d'un très grand gabarit sortit et le ramena inconscient à l'intérieur.

Il allongea Rumpel sur un canapé, il était épuisé. Il fut réveillé par le bruit incessant de l'horloge et de son Tic-Toc infernal. Il avait l'impression que le temps passait à une lenteur terrifiante et il ne le lâcherait jamais.

Soudain il perçut le bruit de la clochette de la boutique. Une voix s'élança joyeusement :

« Ah ! Yvan, tu reviens encore ? QU'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-J'ai besoin de ton livre… dit-il d'un ton désordonné.

-Yvan, il faut passer à autre chose, tu ne peux pas venir tous les jours. dit- le boutiquaire en suivant le jeune homme des yeux. »

Rumpel avait toujours les siens fermés.

« Laisse, tu ne comprends pas !

-Il faut le laisser partir, il faut continuer à vivre, c'est ce qu'il voulait non ?

-Neal ? Je ne sais pas si on parle de la même personne.

-Neal Mills ou ton….Belfa-machin. Tu m'en as parlé des centaines de fois.

-C'est Baelfire. »

Rumpel ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Il se demandait s'il était en train de rêver ou si le jeune homme avait bel et bien parlé de son fils. Cependant il ne put continuer à écouter leur conversation car le boutiquaire avait remarqué son éveil soudain et était venu à lui.

« Tout va bien monsieur ?

-Je-je crois. dit Rumpel encore un peu endormit

-Monsieur Delean, bonjour, comment puis-je vous appeler ?

-Mr Gold.

-Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda monsieur Delean. »

Rumpel parut surprit de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Il ne se rappelait pas de la façon dont il y était entré.

« J-je crois que ça va…. finit-il par répondre. »

Rumpel s'assit et sentit la douleur se réveiller dans sa jambe, il mit les mains dessus. Il n'allait pas bien en vérité mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire une pause et de réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« Vous avez mal ?

-Oh ! Rien de bien…..grave. dit-il juste au moment où une pointe amère de douleur remonta. Juste une vieille blessure qui me joue des tours.

-J'ai des cannes si vous voulez.

-Je n'ai rien.

-Je vous la donne, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre les moins chères là-bas, elles sont tout aussi belles…. »

Rumpel leva la tête, Belle ?! Il acquiesça et se retrouva à table avec une canne à ses côtés. Yvan était resté quelques temps à les écouter parler. Rumpel se posait de nombreuses questions à propos de ce jeune homme, certainement un ami de son fils. Il n'était cependant pas certain d'avoir entendu réellement Yvan parler de Bae, peut-être étais-ce seulement une hallucination.

Il pensait surtout à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait oublié pendant un court instant la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, seul.

« Vous êtes bien gentil de m'aider….dit Rumpel qui se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait réellement besoin d'aide. »

Il regrettait ses quelques mots. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne !

« Dites ça à ma femme. C'est elle qui prépare le repas ! »

Rumpel, après le repas, attendit que Monsieur Delean parte voir Yvan pour sortir doucement. Il craignait que le boutiquaire ne l'empêche de s'en aller, avec sa canne, sans payer. Et il ne voulait pas le remercier, qui plus est. Il cherchait de l'aide de provenance magique.

En effet, Regina avait lancé sa malédiction avec l'aide d'autres vilains qu'elle avait oubliés en suite. Rumpel était sûr qu'ils avaient envie de se venger et ce serait grâce à cette volonté de revanche qu'il pourrait rentrer dans la ville de Storybrooke.

La méchante sorcière, qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer, avait gardé le contrôle de la magie à l'extérieur de la petite ville du Maine. C'était une chance inespérée pour Rumpel.

…

Gaster et Belle s'étaient endormit après la lecture. L'enfant alla chercher une couverture qu'il posa sur les épaules de Belle. Il se rassit et attendit.

« Je te promet Belle, que plus rien ne pourra arriver à toi où à Rumpelstiltskin, s'il revient, tant que je serais là. »

Le temps passait lentement, Henry arriva au niveau de la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Gaster ?

-Henry !

-Où est ton père ?

-Je crois que je….je ne sais pas en fait. dit Gaster en regardant en l'air.

-Est-ce que Belle va bien ? demanda Henry qui la voyait assise dans le fauteuil. Emma et Mary-Margaret le rejoignirent.

-Oui, je l'espère dit Gaster.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Emma avec cet air ahurit et désolé. »

Ils étaient entrés et Mary-Margaret s'était assise dans le fauteuil juste à côté de Belle, celle-ci s'était réveillée en entendant Henry entrer.

« Bonjour Emma, Mary-Margaret….dit-elle doucement. C'est Rumpel….il….

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait qui puisse te mettre dans un état pareil ?dit Emma.

-Il n'a rien fait madame. dit Gaster. C'est mon père qui l'a…..qui a obligé Belle à…. »

Belle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« ON ferait mieux de parler de ça quand tu iras mieux Belle….tu ne penses pas ? dit Emma.

-Si….peut-être. elle repartit en sanglot, c'était elle qui avait bannit son mari et il ne reviendrait jamais. Gaster lui avait expliqué la malédiction.

-Ne t'en fais pas Belle…je vais rester là, tant que tu n'iras pas mieux je serais là à tes cotés….nous te devons bien ça.

…

Rumpel s'était dirigé près d'un abri bus et s'assit sur le banc. Yvan était sorti de la boutique et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une vieille femme voulut prendre sa place sur le banc où Rumpel attendait. Voyant qu'il ne lui laisserait pas la place, elle le dévisagea.

« Quoi? Dit Rumpel d'un ton énervé et désagréable. »

La vieille femme se détourna et lui lança un regard noir que Rumpel fut surprit percevoir. Ce n'était qu'une place de banc.

Le bus arriva et Rumpel entra. Il n'avait pas de billet et espérait ne pas se faire prendre. Il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre en songeant à Belle encore, encore. Et si au fond, ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai ? Tout ce que Belle lui avait dit l'avait blessé car il savait qu'au fond elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Rumpel sursauta, un homme venait de s'assoir à côté de lui et il crut un instant que c'était le frère de l'auteur tant la ressemblance était frappante. Peut-être que c'était lui qui devenait paranoïaque. Il n'avait plus de pouvoirs et ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il était redevenu le lâche peureux du temps où la magie n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui.

Non, ce n'était pas l'auteur ni le frère de qui que ce soit. C'était Yvan. Rumpel n'était pas à l'aise. Il le fut encore moins lorsque les contrôleurs entrèrent dans le bus, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance. Il découvrait à nouveau le goût amer de l'impuissance, le même qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était venu récupérer sa femme, Milah, des griffes de Hook.

« Votre ticket monsieur ? demanda le contrôleur à l'homme à côté de lui.

-tenez…..

-Votre ticket vieil homme.

-Si vous croyez, très cher, que je vais vous tendre quelque chose sans formule de politesse….

-Votre ticket, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

Rumpel ne répondit pas, il ne regardait pas. Il sentait la colère monter au creux de sa poitrine. S'il avait eu ses pouvoirs, cet homme ne serait déjà plus de ce monde et son cœur aurait fini en pâture entre ses doigts.

« Tenez ….dit Yvan, toujours à côté de lui en ramassant un ticket au sol et en le montrant au contrôleur. »

Le ticket qu'il venait de donner n'était pas tombé par terre tout seul. C'était Yvan qui l'avait fait glisser au sol.

Le contrôleur s'en alla.

Le bus arriva enfin dans une grande ville et Rumpel descendit. Il lui avait semblé que l'homme qui s'était assis à côté de lui était descendu en même temps mais au final, de nombreuses personnes l'avaient suivi dans cette descente. Beaucoup d'inquiétudes, certainement inutiles, se bousculaient dans son esprit.

…

Belle parlait à Mary-Margaret de ce qui s'était passé avec Rumpel, elle pleurait souvent entre deux phrases et avait été cherché des mouchoirs.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver un moyen. dit Marie-Margaret.

-J'étais….j'étais là, je le voyais, à genoux, me cherchant du regard. J'avais la dague à la main et j'ai compris. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. Il m'a appelé, j'ai voulu lui répondre. Il a chuchoté, plus pour lui que pour moi certainement, qu'il avait peur ! Mais je ne pouvais rien dire car ma gorge était serrée….comme si quelque chose m'empêchait de bouger vers lui. Car je sais que j'aurais pu aller le chercher ou le retrouver.

-Mais c'est le frère de the Author qui t'en empêchait.

-C'est ce que m'a expliqué Gaster.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Belle….ça doit être horrible. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, connaissant Rumpelstiltskin, il trouvera une solution. »

Belle sourit, elle l'espérait vraiment mais elle en doutait.

« Tu sais…il….il n'a pas de canne, il n'a pas de menteau….il n'a rien pas même une carte ou un téléphone.

-il utilise le téléphone ? dit Mary-Margaret avec un léger sourire de surprise au coin des lèvres

-Je ne sais pas….mais il aurait pu. Oh ! J'ai peur Mary-Margaret ! elle se remit à pleurer. »

Mary-Margaret la consola et la prit dans ses bras. »

…

Les jours passèrent puis les semaines. Rumpel essayait de trouver des vilains qui savaient bien se cacher. Ils n'avaient surement pas envie qu'on les retrouve. Au bout de 6 semaines de recherches acharnées, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il ét arrivé devant une vieille maison et réfléchissait que, bien qu'il n'avait réussi à trouver uniquement cette personne, c'était mieux que rien. Il se fit surprendre par cette sorcière qui l'immobilisa et vint ramasser sa cane tombé sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je savais que tu viendrais….qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette canne grand-père ? dit la femme aux cheveux tout ébouriffé en dredlox et aux yeux cousus.

-Je viens te proposer un marché. »

Elle relâcha le sortilège et lui tendit la canne.

« Viens….ne reste pas dans l'entrée. Je t'offre une boisson ?

-Non, je crois que ça va aller…. »

Rumpel venait d'entrer dans l'antre de la sorcellerie. Il y avait des plantes partout et des grandes herbe et racines qui passaient par les fenêtres entraient et sortaient de tous les cotés. Il y avait également des tasses en parfait état et des théières sur la table cependant leur contenu était très peu ragoutant.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu es encore venu faire ici ? demanda la sorcière.

-Encore ?

-Tu es bien venu une fois non ? Même que c'est cette fois-ci où le vieux Hook a failli te tuer.

-Je préfèrerais ne pas reparler de ça surtout que tu n'as rien pu faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux. Assied toi et donne-moi ta main. »

Rumpel obéit sans opposer de résistance. La sorcière prit sa main certainement pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas.

…

Emma et Gaster s'étaient donné rendez-vous, quelques semaines après la disparition de Rumpel, dans le bureau du chérif pour parler de cette affaire qui concernait Belle et Rumpel.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demandait Emma.

-Mon père a fait en sorte que Belle fasse sortir Rumpel de force hors de la ville.

-Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Je crois qu'il a envie de tuer….ou plutôt de chasser les vilains et les anciens vilains.

-Comment ça ? Regina risque quelque chose ?

-Oui, si tu veux parler de The Evil Queen….oui.

-Il faut absolument la mettre au courant.

-Il se trouve qu'il est certainement trop tard. »

…

« Si j'ai bien comprit….tu nous propose une vengeance sur Regina en retour d'un laissé passer pour la ville ?

-Non…pas exactement. Je te propose de te venger de The Evil Queen en échange de quoi, tu me ferais revenir à Storybrooke.

-Ah ! Je vois. C'est ta Belle c'est ça ? »

Rumpel enleva sa main de celles de la sorcière.

« Ne regarde pas plus loin que le moment présent je te pris. dit-il.

-Tu aurais pu aller voir d'autres vengeurs, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir me venger. Tu le sais parfaitement. Très bien, je suppose que tu n'es pas seulement venu pour ça ?

-Non, j'aimerais que tu me parle un peu de The Author. Je sais que tu le connais.

-Ça sera plus cher.

-Ne joue pas les imbéciles. Tu sais très bien en plus que je pourrais, comme tu l'as si bien dit, aller voir ton très cher ami le sorcier maléfique. »

Rumpel savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait qu'une chance, c'était avec elle.

« Très bien ! Puisque tu décides de partir sur ce terrain-là…..mais sache que tu le payeras….je connais ta faiblesse….ou plutôt….tes ! dit-elle en regardant le torse de Rumpel où battait son cœur puis sa jambe droite. »

Rumpel lui lança un regard noir.

…

« Belle, je t'ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour te faire de la peine…dit Emma.

-Je m'en suis remise Emma. Je sais que c'est trop tard, nous avons beaucoup cherché avec Henry mais aucun livre ne nous parle de pouvoir briser cette malédiction. »

Belle ne savait pas qu'il y en avait un.

« Je voudrais te parler d'un danger qui menace Regina en particulier. Comme tu as été très près du frère de The Author, tu peux avoir entendu quelque chose à son sujet.

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Regina risque de tomber sur le même sort que Gold. »

Regina et Robin étaient là, assis, main dans la main.

« Il faut retrouver le frère de The Author et lui parler…je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solution. dit Belle.

-Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! s'écria Regina en voulant quitter la pièce.

-Regina attend ! C'est une bonne chose.

-Mais si jamais vous le trouvez, il ne risque surement pas de vous arriver que des bonnes choses !

-Regina, c'est notre décision. dit Belle qui était très décidée à devenir un Héros. »

…

« Il m'a fait part de quelques secrets en effet….

-The Author ? dit Rumpel qui semblait revenir en enfance car à travers son regard dans lequel on pouvait voir la fascination ainsi que la crainte.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas venu seul Rumpelstiltskin. »

Rumpel ne comprit pas et fronça les sourcils. Mais la sorcière n'alla pas plus loin dans les explications.

« Oui. Je peux te faire revenir dans ta ville, HollyBook….

-Storybrooke.

-Et c'est grâce à notre très cher créateur !

-Où est-il ? »

Mais à ces mots la sorcière se leva, les bougies vacillèrent quelques temps et l'endroit devint très sombre. Rumpel restait assit, un peu incertain sur ce qui se passait.

« Ne repense plus jamais à le trouver ! dit-elle avec une voix caverneuse. »

Les yeux de Rumpel brillaient à la lueur de la bougie qui vint se rallumer à côté de lui, un rictus se forma au coin de sa bouche, il rentrait à Storybrooke !


	7. Chapter 7

« Gaster ! Gaster où étais-tu encore ? demanda le frère de The Author assit à son bureau.

-Je-j'étais….

-Encore avec la belle ?

-N-non…..dit Gaster hésitant. »

En effet il était avec Emma et discutait au sujet de son père et du projet qu'ils tenaient de mettre fin à ses manigances.

« Je ne veux plus que tu ailles la voir.

-Mais….

-Assois-toi. »

Gaster s'assit sur la chaise dans le coin sombre du grenier. Son père était encore en train de ruminer son projet.

« Je ne veux plus que tu ailles la voir, tu n'iras plus à la bibliothèque.

-Mais, moi j'ai envie….pour lire et pour….

-Tu oublis tes livres ! Il n'y a rien de vrai dans ce que Belle te raconte !

-Mais si….

-SILENCE ! »

Gaster ferma la bouche, il réprima ses mots et tenta de ne pas fondre en larme. Son père s'était levé de sa chaise et se tenait devant lui, il faisait les 100 pas.

« Tu dois comprendre. Tu ne peux pas t'attacher à des gens qui ont si peu de valeur. NE PARLE PAS ! »

Gaster referma de nouveau la bouche.

« Tu crois que cette Belle est gentille par ce qu'elle t'a lu une histoire ? Parce que tu as l'impression qu'elle remplace la mère que tu n'auras jamais ? Parce que tout ça te fait croire en la magie et au fait que tu pourrais être un véritable héros ?! Et bah quoi, Tu ne dis rien ?

-Mais papa dit Gaster, un sanglot dans la voix….tu dis qu'elle n'est pas gentille…mais, c'est un héros. (Il renifla) Elle a sauvé des….

-Personne. Elle n'a jamais vu le monde et n'a jamais pu sauver personne. dit le père en se retournant vers son bureau.

-Et la…

-La bête ?

-Oui, Rumpelstiltskin était la bête et….

-Tu crois qu'elle l'a sauvé, en l'embrassant, avec la force du véritable amour ? Non ! Il restera pour toujours une bête. Il n'a pas été capable d'accepter que quelqu'un puisse encore l'aimer alors que, The Author, avait tout fait pour leur donner une Happy Ending ! La belle est partie, elle l'a laissé.

-Elle est revenu.

-Non.

-Elle s'est fait arrêter par The Evil Queen mais...

-Maintenant tu te tais et si jamais tu retournes parler à Belle ou si tu vas à la bibliothèque….elle en paiera les conséquences.

-Mais père…

-SILENCE ! »

…

Rumpel et la sorcière arrivaient à l'orée de la forée dans une voiture.

« Nous y sommes, il ne nous reste plus qu'à traverser cette forêt et…

-Chhh….tu parles trop. dit la sorcière. »

Rumpel fronça les sourcils. Ils sortirent de la voiture et il s'aida de sa canne pour marcher.

« Alors….comment je trouve Le Frère ? demanda la sorcière après un temps.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ? Tu ne respecterais pas le marché.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je ne veux pas te devoir quoi que ce soit. Ah ! Oui, tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs qu'est-ce que je pourrais craindre ! Mais, toi, pourquoi tu reviens dans cette ville ? Alors que ta tendre femme t'a bannit ? Tu n'espérais tout de même pas qu'elle t'attende. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est passée à autre chose ? Depuis le temps, elle a dû refaire sa vie. En même temps, à sa place je ne voudrais pas rester avec un lâche. Parce que soyons clair, tu reviens ici c'est principalement pour récupérer tes pouvoirs. Et, as-tu au moins pensé, peut-être qu'elle s'est remise avec quelqu'un….qui sait ? »

Rumpel plaqua la sorcière dos contre le premier arbre qu'il avait à sa portée. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Assez. Chuchota-t-il énervé.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. dit-elle. »

Elle avait mis sa main au niveau de son cœur et le pied à quelques centimètres de la canne. Elle pouvait à tout instant frapper dedans. Rumpel la relâcha et se remit à marcher.

La sorcière le suivit avec un rictus de triomphe. Il devait bien la supporter, il n'avait pas le choix.

…

« Belle ?

-Henry !

-Tu es revenue ?

-Oui, il faut bien avancer ….j'ai décidé de faire un peu de rangement et de ménage.

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas venu ici….si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je reste là. »

Belle était revenue dans la boutique et rangeait les quelques affaires sorties. Henry avait pris un ballais et nettoyait la fine couche de poussière qui s'était installée sur le sol.

« Henry ? dit Belle du fond du débarra.

-Oui ?

-Tu as vu Gaster aujourd'hui ?

-Non. »

Belle sortit de l'arrière-boutique.

« Je vais aller voir s'il ne m'attend pas devant la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas ouvert mais je sais qu'il aime bien y aller. Il a oublié son livre à l'intérieur.

« La belle et la bête ? Je croyais que c'était à la bibliothèque…

-Je lui ai donné, il l'aime tellement. »

Belle arriva sur la place de l'horloge, Gaster était devant les portes closes de la bibliothèque.

« Gaster ? »

Celui-ci se retourna, mais au lieu de lui répondre, il partit en courant. Belle fut déstabilisée par cette réaction.

…

Rumpel et la sorcière était arrivé à la limite de la ville. Il regardait l'espace vide devant lequel il s'était tenu quelques semaines avant.

« C'est là ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Rumpel un peu amusée

-En effet très chère. Dit-il en retirant le regard de la route pour regarder le parchemin que tenait la sorcière.

-C'est incroyable tout de même, que tu sois capable de croire qu'elle est là et qu'elle t'attend. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a décidé de tout recommencer ? Enfin, de continuer, sans toi ? Si ça se trouve elle est partit rejoindre son prince charmant…..celui que tu as transformé en rose. »

Rumpel tourna la tête et la regarda exaspéré et surprit.

« Je préfèrerais très chère que tu t'occupes de ce sort plutôt que de retourner sur ce sujet…

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais.

-Et toi ? Je sais que tu as des contacts avec The Author, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend lorsque tu auras franchis cette ligne.

-On dirait que tu me donnes des conseils. Mais tu ne connais pas la force d'un sorcier lorsque celle-ci est combinée à celle de son frère jumeau. Tout cela te dépasse. Tu n'es qu'un personnage.

-Souviens-toi que tu n'es rien de plus non plus. dit Rumpel le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est bon tu peux passer. dit la sorcière d'un ton rude et morne. »

Rumpel voulut franchir la limite mais fut projeté en arrière par le sortilège celé. Il tomba.

« Ne me sous-estime pas Rumpelstiltskin. dit-elle. »

Elle se concentra et après quelques temps, se retourna vers Rumpel.

« C'est bon, tu peux passer. dit-elle en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. »

Il n'y fit pas attention et se releva seul. Il ne lui restait que quelques pas à faire et il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit. Il tendit une main devant lui pour s'assurer que le sortilège était bel et bien partit. Ils étaient enfin entrés dans la ville.

…

Gaster était allé s'assoir sur les planches de bois du vieux château miniature en ruine, cet endroit devait certainement être l'endroit rêvé pour les enfants. Cependant il était délabré. Il avait entre ses mains le livre de son père. Qu'allait-il advenir des Héros de cette ville ? Et lui qui se croyait héros, n'était rien, il ne pouvait même pas empêcher son père qui était le seul vrai vilain à ses yeux, de faire le mal tout autour. Pourtant il aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il était le fils du méchant mais ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire le mal.

Gaster ferma les yeux et deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Son père avait raison, dans son livre, il n'y avait pas l'histoire de la belle et la bête. Tout avait été inventé pour faire croire aux enfants que l'amour peut rompre toutes les malédictions. Mais ce n'était qu'un conte, la vrai histoire était bien différente. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait demandé à Belle si l'histoire qu'elle lui avait lu était la sienne, elle lui avait répondu : « à quelques petites choses près oui. ».

« Gaster ?

-Henry ? Comment savais-tu que je serais là ?

-Quand je me sens triste c'est aussi là que je vais. J'aime bien cet endroit. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi as-tu fuis devant Belle ?

-Si je te le dis tu vas le répéter.

-Non Gaster, fais-moi confiance.

-J'ai réfléchis, vous ne pouvez pas essayer de retrouver The Author. C'est impossible. Même si vous y parveniez, mon père est trop puissant et cela vous mettrait tous en danger.

-Je veux que ma mère ait une Happy Ending, elle le mérite.

-Mon père veut chasser tous les vilains, même ceux qui ne le sont plus. Vous n'avez aucune chance. Vous ne trouverez pas de solution au sortilège.

-Je suis persuadé qu'on la trouvera un jour.

-Je n'y crois plus. Mon père m'a interdit de voir Belle ou d'aller dans la bibliothèque.

-Ton père est…

-Cruel parfois, je sais. Mais, il tout ce que j'ai, alors, je l'aime. Oh ! Henry je suis un monstre ! »

Gaster fondit en larme. Henry posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Mais non enfin…. »

…

Ils étaient arrivés aux premières maisons de la ville.

« Alors, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Ça a été une grande joie de travailler avec toi Rumpel.

-Assez de mondanités, que veux-tu ?

-Rien, tu souhaiter bonne chance. Sincérement. »

Rumpel fronça les sourcils puis sourit et baissa les yeux. La sorcière disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Il allait repartit en s'aidant de sa canne, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il n'en avait plus besoin désormais.

Il songeait à Belle qui devait certainement être dans sa bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers l'horloge. Tout ce que la sorcière lui avait dit revenait dans son esprit. Et si Belle l'avait vraiment oublié, si elle était passée à autre chose ? Si elle ne s'était pas réveillée du sortilège que le Frère lui avait lancé et qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui ?

Il arriva devant les portes de la bibliothèque, elle était fermée. Il se retourna.

« Tu cherches quelque chose Dark One ? »

Rumpel sursauta, c'était le Frère.

« Je ne savais pas que tu te donnerais tant de mal pour prouver que tu es un traitre et un lâche. »

Rumpel voulait parler mais ses lèvres restaient closes.

« Tu as le toupet de revenir alors que j'avais envoyé ta femme te bannir ! Je pensais que si s'était-elle qui s'en chargeait ce serait moins dur pour toi….Elle t'a oublié, monstre. Elle a rangé ta dague dans le fond d'un tiroir et elle est passée à autres choses. Tu n'es qu'une bête. Pourquoi crois-tu que les gens ne t'aiment pas ? Ce n'est pas à cause de tes choix, c'est à cause du fait que tu n'a pas ta place dans le livre ! Ni dans le monde. »

Rumpel voulut partir.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser vagabonder dans les rues alors que tu m'as trahit. Réponds ! »

Mais Rumpel restait muet.

« Réponds, Dark One, tu sais très bien qui si tu ne m'obéis pas, je retournerais chez toi pour prendre ta dague, et la vie de ta femme au passage. »

Rumpel déglutit.

« Tient donc ! Maintenant ce n'est plus LA belle mais ma femme ? Rumpel venait de réagir sous le poids de la colère et regrettait déjà ses mots.

-Tu n'es qu'un insolent ! Mais ça va s'arranger ne t'en fais pas. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

En effet, il avait à la main la boite dans laquelle se trouvait le chapeau du magicien.

« Rumpel recula.

-Reste, la partie ne fait que commencer. Je vois que tu es perspicace. Laisse-moi deviner. Les premières personnes qui vont venir ici seront….tous les habitants. Et il sera trop tard pour te sauver lorsque les « Héros », ces rabat-joie prétentieux, arriveront. J'espère que Belle sera là. dit le frère en souriant.

-Vous êtes fou.

-tu nourris la folie et la folie se nourrit de toi. Tu te le rappelles ? »

Rumpel comprit que la puissance de cet homme dépassait toutes ses attentes. La sorcière avait dit vrai.

« Mon plan est fin prêt, tous les vilains vont connaitre leur fin. Et ce sera grandiose ! »

Rumpel secouait la tête, il songeait à Belle. Il avait envie de la retrouver. Il se retourna pour partir.

« Comment oses-tu me tourner le dos ?! s'écria le Frère. »

Il fit un geste avec sa main et Rumple fut immobilisé. Les habitants de la ville arrivaient déjà. Bientôt ils furent nombreux autour d'eux.

« Tu crois que tu es fort, que tu peux me vaincre ? Mais sans moi tu n'existerais même pas ! clama le Frère, à l'oreille de Rumpel qui était de plus en plus inquiet. Tu crois que l'amour peut briser n'importe quelle malédiction ? Mais tu oubli qui jette les malédictions ! Il est temps pour toi de disparaitre Dark One, tu n'as plus ta place parmi les personnages ! J'ai assez rit de toi et ton existence me lasse.

-Et votre fils ? demanda Rumpel pour essayer de ralentir la venue du moment où le Frère lèvera son bras pour l'aspirer dans le chapeau.

-Mon fils ? Il a été empoisonné par la belle ! »

Rumpel fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le Frère.

« D'ailleurs si ça peut te rassurer, lorsque tu seras détruit, je m'occuperait de ta douce princesse.

-Non ! s'écria Rumpel en s'avançant vers le Frère.

-L'heure est venue ! Les personnages sont tous réunis autour de toi pour assister à ta mort ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? dit le Frère à la foule. »

Rumpel savait qu'Emma et Hook venaient d'arriver et peinaient à se frayer un passage à travers les habitants. David et Marie-Margaret étaient là aussi, tenant Neal au creux de ses bras.

« Je ne vais pas refaire le discours de la dernière fois….mais je voudrais rappeler à tous que l'heure de la fin des libertés a sonnée ! Vous comprendrez qui sont les maitres et qui sont les esclaves une fois pour toute !

-Vous n'êtes que le frère de The Author, vous n'avez créé personne. Peut-être avez-vous donné des conseils, mais je dois vous rappeler une chose, le bien ne peut exister sans le mal…. »

C'était l'un des habitants de Storybrooke qui avait pris la parole. Le Frère se retourna, plongea sa main dans la poitrine de l'homme et en sortit un cœur.

« Vous voyez, ce cœur, il bat. Mais dans quel but ? Qui a créé cet organe ? Et qui a décidé que ce cœur devait battre ? Qui décide jusqu'à quand il bat ? Moi ! »

Il écrasa le cœur entre ses doigts et les cendres tombèrent au sol.

« Assez parlé, il est l'heure. »

Le Frère sortit le chapeau de la boite et la lumière des étoiles éblouit la vue de Rumpel. Celui-ci prit sa respiration en deux temps.

« Pitié non…. dit-il dans un souffle presque inaudible. »

On pouvait voir un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur le visage du Frère, il était trop tard pour éviter l'inéluctable.


	8. Chapter 8

« NON ! clama une voix d'enfant venue de la foule »

Rumpel était complètement éblouit et fut surprit de se voir bousculé. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba puis regarda qui l'avait poussé c'était Gaster, et en le faisant, il avait pris sa place.

« NON ! hurla le Frère en se précipitant pour sauver son fils qu'il poussa de la lumière. »

Mais, dans la précipitation, il avait laissé tomber le chapeau. Il s'était lancé dans le piège et finalement, disparut dans la lumière aspiré par les étoiles dans un cri de terreur.

« Vous le paierez ! hurla-t-il, Vous le paierez ! AHAHAH ! »

Et son rire s'éteignit avec la disparition du chapeau qui retourna dans sa boîte. Le silence retomba. Rumpel regardait l'endroit où quelques secondes au paravent, se tenait le Frère, il avait du mal à y croire. Gaster le regarda, il l'avait sauvé.

…

Gaster regardait Rumpel, il voyait bien dans son ses yeux, la peur et une pointe de reconnaissance. Il avait promis à Belle que rien ne lui arriverait à elle, où a Rumpelstiltskin, tant qu'il serait là. Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait plus personne. Son père était partit pour toujours et il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Quelques habitants vinrent aider Rumpel à se relever.

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! déclara Emma qui avait enfin réussit à traverser la foule. »

Elle arriva devant Rumpel.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment avez-vous réussit à revenir ? Je croyais que Belle vous avait…

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. dit Rumpel en songeant qu'il était plus que temps de retrouver Belle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. »

Il ramassa la boite et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

« Elle n'y est pas, les portes sont closes depuis ce matin. dit Emma en regardant la boite qu'il venait de ramasser.

-Pardon ? dit Rumpel en se retournant vers Emma.

-Elle est certainement dans la boutique. »

Rumpel se dirigea donc vers sa boutique bien qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. Les autres décidèrent que le temps des questions pouvait attendre. Il fallait faire le point sur la situation. Robin tenait la main de Regina, rassurée de voir qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.

…

Gaster partit en courant vers le château de bois en ruine. Il pleurait. Il avait désobéit à sa seule famille et il ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner. Henry le vit partir et le suivit.

…

Rumpel poussa la porte de la boutique et la clochette sonna.

« La boutique est fermée aujourd'hui ! déclara une voix douce venant de l'arrière-boutique. »

Rumpel sentit son cœur battre à nouveau.

« Belle ? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même »

Il alla dans le débarra en poussant le rideau et s'approcha de sa femme. Il n'était plus très loin d'elle à présent.

« Belle ? »

Elle leva le regard de ses mains dans lesquelles se tenait la tasse ébréchée. Sous la surprise de le voir elle la lâcha et Rumpel eut le réflexe de la rattraper.

« Rumpel ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? demanda-t-elle de sa toute petite voix.

-Oui….Belle. Rumpel était ému de la retrouver. »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et le serra fort. Il l'enlaça à son tour.

« Rumpel, j'étais si….mais tu es revenu.

-Je vois que tu as fait un peu de rangement… »

Il regarda la tasse qu'il tenait dans la main gauche. Il passa sa main droite à côté du visage de Belle pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Belle ferma les yeux.

…

« Gaster ? Gaster ! clamait Henry en arrivant au château miniature.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler…. »

Gaster pleurait.

« Je suis désolé pour toi Gaster….je sais ce que ça fait de perdre son père. Je suis toujours là si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Mais je suis seul maintenant.

-Non….

-Personne ne voudra de moi, je suis le fils du Frère de The Author, tout le monde va avoir peur de moi.

-Tu as vu ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Tu as sauvé tout le monde !

-Mais j'ai perdu mon père. Et les gens vont croire que je veux le venger. »

…

« Belle. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, mais tu…

-je suis désolé Rumpel….tellement, tellement désolé. Tu ne me mérite pas….j'ai été manipulée comme…

-Tu as été manipulée par le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse. Ses pouvoirs dépassaient la puissance des miens. Tu ne pouvais rien contre lui. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. »

Belle posa sa main droite contre la joue opposée de Rumpel qui ferma les yeux.

« Mais ça va aller maintenant. Tout va revenir dans l'ordre. Qu'est-il advenu du père de Gaster ?

-Il a été aspiré par le chapeau et je crois qu'il ne reviendra jamais »

Rumpel songea soudain à la sorcière qui était revenu pour se venger de Regina. La petite cloche sonna, quelqu'un était entré.

«Ah ! En parlant de lui, tu n'aurais pas vu Gaster par Hasard ? demanda Belle à Henry qui arriva dans le débarra.

-Grand-père ! s'écria-t-il en courant pour le serre dans ses bras. »

Rumpel sourit puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

« Si, il est avec moi. Il était partit mais….

-Son père est….dit Belle en songeant maintenant à l'état dans lequel devait être l'enfant. »

Elle sortit de l'arrière-boutique et trouva Gaster assit sur le trottoir le livre entre les mains. Belle ouvrit la porte en faisant résonner la clochette.

« Gaster ? »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Gaster, comment te sens-tu ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et fondit en larme. Belle le sera fort contre elle. Rumpel les regardait placide mais pensif. Cet enfant lui avait sauvé la vie mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume en le voyant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le fils du Frère.

« Gaster ? dit-il. »

L'enfant se retourna vers lui, ses yeux brillaient d'innocence. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Tu n'as plus de….personne pour s'occuper de toi à présent ?

-Mon père était, la seule personne que je connaissais…et il…. »

Gaster réprima un sanglot. Belle se leva et prit la main de l'enfant.

« Rumpel, on pourrait. »

Rumpel la regarda droit dans les yeux presque sans aucune expression. Il songeait à son fils et son souvenir lui perçait le cœur. Gaster ne le remplacerait jamais.

Il doutait, il n'en avait pas envie du tout. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'imploration des les yeux de sa belle, il ne put résister. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma et finit par céder d'un signe de tête.

« Merci Rumpel…dit Belle en souriant. »

Elle amena l'enfant chez eux et lui montra la chambre qu'il allait occuper, Rumpel quant à lui fut intercepté par Emma.

« Gold ! Gold il faut qu'on parle.

-Eh bien très chère….je suis là.

-Ah. Bon, très bien. dit Emma agréablement surprise de cette réaction. Il n'y a plus aucun danger dans la ville n'est-ce pas ?

-Il y aura toujours du danger, peu importe l'endroit ou le monde où vous irez….

-Oui, mais là, aucune malédiction ne va être lancée ou n'a été lancée ?

-Non, très chère. Je ne crois pas.

-Et en ce qui concerne Gaster, il n'a plus personne…

-Belle a….

-Bien. D'accord. Mais Tu es sur de…. dit Emma. »

Hook était arrivé et regardait Rumpel d'un air surprit et dubitatif.

« Je me demande si votre compagnon a réellement envie de gouter le bois de ma canne ou s'il préfère directement la magie ?

-Nous avons terminé Gold. dit Emma »

La nuit passée, le lendemain la journée était claire et douce. Rumpel se leva, mit son pantalon et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner de sa belle. Il était si heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Il posa la rose à côté des croissants et s'assit sur la chaise de bois en face d'elle, attendant son réveil. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Rumpel ? Merci…

-Mais je t'en prie. As-tu bien dormis ? »

Belle s'assit sur le lit, les pieds toujours dans la couverture.

« JE crois….oui. qu'as-t-u prévus de faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en mangeant les croissants et en remarquant la rose dont elle huma les senteurs.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un pique-nique ? Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te faire découvrir.

-Et Gaster ?

-Il pourrait rester avec Henry.

-C'est une superbe idée ! »

Belle sourit, Rumpel était content de la voir si heureuse. Il descendit chercher un panier pendant qu'elle se préparait. Il réussit à dégotter un très beau panier qu'il épousseta et répara par endroits. Belle descendit.

« Tu es magnifique Belle ! dit Rumpel réellement éblouit.

-Merci, toi tu ne quittes jamais ton costume, et ça te va très bien! »

Elle avait mis une robe bleu clair sans manches qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle faisait un peu penser à celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était encore dans le monde de The Enchanted Forest. Belle commença à préparer les casse-croûtes.

« Belle, ne te donne pas cette peine. Je peux les faire d'un claquement de doigts.

-Je préfère les faires moi-même si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas du tout, si tu y tiens…dit-il en souriant. Je vais faire un tour à ma boutique. Fais attention à toi. Je serais de retour dans une heure je pense.

-J'aurais certainement finit dans le même laps de temps. »

Rumpel quitta sa demeure le sourire aux lèvres. Il alla dans sa boutique retrouver toutes ses affaires. C'était bon d'être de retour chez soi. Il alla dans l'arrière-boutique et chercha dans le vieux placard une boîte de bois. Il l'ouvrit, le collier était là. Il sourit, il y avait une rose gravée dessus.

…

Henry avait amené Gaster au port pour lui montrer un vrai bateau de pirate. Hook n'était pas là et Henry en profita pour lui montrer la barre et le gouvernail du bateau.

« C'est vraiment comme dans les contes ! Mais Henry….Killian, c'est le capitaine crochet non ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Il est méchant dans le conte.

-Oui, mais tu sais, les contes ne sont pas respectés….

-Heu….ah oui c'est vrai. C'est comme la Belle et la Bête.

-Oui on peut dire ça.

-Viens, regarde !

-Quoi ?

-La mer est splendide tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu aime la mer ?

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu en vrai.

-Vraiment ?

-Je crois que c'est la venue du printemps qui la rend si jolie.

…

« Belle, Je suis rentré. Belle ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? dit Rumpel en rentrant dans sa grande demeure. Belle ?

-Je suis là Rumpel, tout va bien. »

Elle rit un peu.

« Ne te fais pas autant de soucis pour moi.

-Oui, enfin, as-tu finis ? dit-il en souriant.

-Oui, c'est bon. Tout est prêt je crois. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 12h 17.

-Wow….c'est précis.

-Aurais-tu l'amabilité de venir passer cette journée avec moi, très chère ? demanda Rumpel en se penchant un peu et en tendant sa main dans laquelle Belle mit la sienne.

-Oui, sans aucune hésitation ! dit-elle en gardant son sourire aux lèvres juste avant de l'embrasser.

-Alors allons-y. »

Il l'emmena à leur voiture et démarra le moteur.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise. Allons, un peu de patience. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un petit chemin dans la forêt.

« Il va falloir que nous continuons à pied. dit Rumpel. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et il prit le panier. Ils marchèrent un temps dans les bois, dont la senteur était remarquable. Et la brise légère, qui n'était pas regrettable, soulevait légèrement les cheveux de Belle. Rumpel était derrière elle et la trouvait resplendissante. Il songeait qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

« Rumpel….où allons-nous ? Est-ce encore l….

-non, je crois que ce n'est plus qu'à quelques pas. Tu vois la petite clairière là…

-Oh ! Comme c'est joli… »

Belle se pressa de sortir du bois pour retrouver un peu plus de soleil.

« Tu viens Rumpel ?

-Je suis là. dit-il en arrivant. Tu vois, cet arbre là-bas ? Le seul de toute la plaine. C'est là que nous allons. De là-bas on peut voir la campagne et le lac tout en bas. Les collines au loin sont effacées en hiver mais là nous les apercevrons. »

Ils furent rapidement sous cet arbre aux feuilles vertes étrangement fleurit.

« Rumpel, c'est étrange que cet arbre ait toutes ses feuilles ? Nous venons tout juste de sortir de l'hiver….

-Hmm….Je crois que cet arbre est éternel. Je pensais que c'était approprié. dit-il en souriant. Le tronc est rude et sombre…et les fleurs sont belles, claires.

-Ça me fait un peu penser à nous. »

Il claqua des doigts et une couverture quadrillée apparut au sol. Belle avait le sourire aux lèvres également. Elle était heureuse certainement. Elle s'assit et commença à déballer les affaires.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que sont devenue les reines des neiges ? demanda Rumpel.

-Oh ! Ça fait longtemps….non. Que sont-elles devenues ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Belle, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de prendre, de…d'adopter Gaster ? C'est le fils du frère de The Author.

-Mais, ce Frère est mort non ? »

Rumpel ne répondit pas. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

« Ah ! Tu avais raison, regarde ! On voit les collines.

-Et le lac là-bas, tu as vu ? »

Des oiseaux s'envolèrent vers eux.

« C'est magnifique.

-Oh ! Ça me fait penser à quelque chose que je voulais te montrer…. »

Rumpel sortit la boîte de bois. Belle le regardait amoureusement.

« Tiens, voilà….tu l'ouvre ? »

Belle s'était assise sur ses genoux, en face de son mari qui s'était assis également, dos à l'arbre qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux. Elle ouvrit la boîte.

« Oh ! Il est magnifique ! s'écria-t-elle. Merci beaucoup Rumpel.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi très chère…. »

Il lui fit signe de se retourner pour qu'il puisse lui mettre. Elle poussa ses cheveux, noués dans une natte, sur le côté.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois revenus…

-Chhh….ne parlons plus de ça, tout est finit, il n'y a plus grand-chose à craindre maintenant. Presque…. »

Belle leva la tête, les rayons du soleil les réchauffait. Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes de Rumpel qui appuya son dos contre l'arbre, caressant un peu les cheveux de sa belle, enlevant les quelques mèches de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, et lui, regarda le paysage. Il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir revenir et d'être sauvé par Gaster, il n'y croyait qu'à peine. Il la regarda, elle semblait si paisible.

Une seule préoccupation restait dans son esprit : quand la sorcière-voyante allait-elle passer à l'acte ? Et comment se vengerait-elle ? Il était persuadé que son aide serait plébiscitée une fois de plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumpel ferma les yeux, il savourait ce moment de pure joie. Il l'avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Belle soupira légèrement dans son assoupissement. Il sourit, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux qu'une après-midi avec elle.

Mais cette belle après-midi fut quelque peu animé par une douce brise qui s'était levée et qui poussa les deux mariés à sortir doucement de leur rêve. C'était un de ces courants d'air léger qui rafraîchissent l'esprit et vivifient les pensées. Il fallait qu'ils rangent leurs affaires car une tempête se préparait. Rumpel regardait le ciel, des nuages gris et sombres s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'eux

"Belle ? dit-il en baissant la tête sur son visage et en poussant doucement une mèche de cheveux brune pour faire apparaitre ses yeux clos. »

Elle s'était endormie. Il regarda en face de lui, le temps assombrissait la plaine. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Comme si ce temps n'était pas naturel mais plutôt de provenance magique.

Soudain la brise devint plus violente et souleva la couverture carrelée de rouge et blanc qui faillit s'envoler.

"Belle, il faut partir."

L'après midi touchait à sa fin et quelques goûtes de pluie vinrent la réveiller.

"Rumpel ?

-Il faut partir, la pluie va finir par s'intensifier et..."

A peine eu-il dit ces mots que les goûtes d'eau se précipitèrent dans le ciel à une allure infernale. Ils furent rapidement trempés. Elle se leva et Rumpel se redressa pour se mettre à genoux. Il n'eut qu'une solution, il commença à faire un geste simple pour ranger rapidement toutes les affaires mais Belle l'en empêcha en attrapant sa main.

"Non. Rumpel, ce n'est pas la peine. La magie ne résout pas tout. Laisse je vais...

-Mais Belle, ne soit pas...enfin ! Tu vas attraper mal !"

Elle ne lui répondit pas et rangeait les assiettes et les serviettes d'un geste entêté. Rumple la regardait un peu incrédule. Piètre décors qui était passé d'une belle après-midi ensoleillée à un temps de tempête triste et sombre.

Belle se leva, elle avait tout rangé dans le panier en peu de temps et peinait, à présent, à le soulever.

"Laisse Belle, je vais le prendre."

Des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur leurs visages. Rumpel prit le panier des mains de sa belle, celle-ci maintenait la couverture carrelée contre elle. Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel qui s'était assombrit en un instant d'une façon surnaturelle et inquiétante.

"C'est fou ! cria-t-elle contre le vent. C'est fou que le temps se soit gâté si rapidement !

-oui...dit-il simplement."

Il était soucieux et mit sa main droite au niveau de la taille de Belle pour l'aider à avancer contre les rafales d'air. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la forêt que le vent se renforça pour devenir insurmontable. Belle perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber il la rattrapa juste à temps.

"Belle !"

Il n'était plus question, morale ou non, que Rumpel se passe de magie. Ils disparurent dans un brouillard violet et réapparurent dans la voiture.

"Rumpel !

-Je n'avais pas le choix Belle ! s'écria Rumpel sur la défensive.

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas !….au contraire, merci. dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.»

Rumpel sourit, il avait le regard fixe sur l'extérieur. Dehors par les fenêtres la pluie déferlait en torrents. Le tonnerre grondait et la foudre allait certainement s'abattre. Il tourna sa tête vers Belle qui n'était pas très rassurée, elle grelottait de froid.

« Tu es toute mouillée, tiens…. dit Rumpel en faisant apparaitre une couverture bien chaude qu'elle prit.

-Merci.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. »

Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération mais au même instant un arbre s'abattit sur la voiture, Rumpel fut assommé par le choc. Belle reprenait ses esprits lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de leur situation désastreuse.

« Rumpel ? Rumpel ! »

Elle le secoua un peu, sa figure se dégagea de l'ombre, il avait reçu un choc sur le côté de la tête et saignait un peu.

Elle chercha son téléphone, elle ne l'avait pas pris pour que leur après midi en tête à tête en soit vraiment une. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de l'aide sans rien faire. Elle réfléchissait, les fars de la voiture étaient toujours allumés.

« Cette journée avait pourtant si bien débutée. » se dit-elle tristement.

…

La mer avait commencée à devenir houleuse en plein milieu de l'après-midi et les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. La tempête était si violente que les vagues passèrent sur le pont et la cabine du capitaine était fermée. Il fallait qu'ils quittent rapidement le pont du bateau.

« Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement ! s'écria Henry en se retenant au bastingage pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord.

-Henry ! Au secours !

-Gaster ? Gaster accroche-toi ! »

Gaster était passé par-dessus bord et avait attrapé une corde au dernier moment. Il était, à présent, suspendu dans le vide au-dessus des vagues. Henry le tira et le ramena à bord.

« Ceci n'a rien de naturel ! dit Gaster dégoulinant d'eau salée et d'eau de pluie.

-Il faut descendre de ce bateau. »

Une vague gigantesque vint balayer le pont et élança les deux garçons à se cogner contre le bastingage. Henry fut assommé. Quelqu'un venait d'apparaitre en face de Gaster qui se tenait assis à quelques centimètres de son ami.

« Oh non ! Vous n'irez nulle part ! s'écria la femme qui semblait avoir des tentacules reliées à elle. »

Gaster avait la vue brouillée par toute cette eau qu'il recrachait même par la bouche. Henry à côté de lui restait assommé, Gaster était terrifié de ce qui pouvait se trouver en face, mais il devait prendre sur lui et agir comme un héros.

« Alors comme ça….nous voilà en compagnie de deux petits garçons sans défense. Et où sont vos parents ?

-Je-je….

-Parle ! Ou tais-toi ! Mais ne fais pas les deux ! dit la femme en lui coupant la parole. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Henry qu'il essayait de réveiller par de légères secousses.

« Laisse-le, il ne se réveillera pas avant un certain temps. Et vous ne quitterez, de toute façon, pas ce bateau tant que je ne vous le permettrais pas ! Maintenant, dis-moi, qui es-tu ?

-Je suis le fils de…heu...j'étais le fils de…. »

Gaster hésitait entre dire qu'il était le fils adoptif de Belle et Rumpelstiltskin ou bien dire qu'il était le fils du frère de The Author.

« Quelle est la personne qui s'occupe de toi ! Réponds ou…ton ami….ne s'en sortira pas vivant !

-Je suis….mes parents adoptifs… sont….heu….Belle et Mr Rumpelstiltskin. dit Gaster qui commençait à avoir froid.

-Belle et Mr Rumpelsitltskin ! Rumpel-Rumpelstiltskin ?! Je tiens à t'avertir que si tu me mens….tu en paieras les conséquences. Et ce petit garçon à coté de toi, qui est-il ?

-C'est le fils de Emma et de Regina, et c'est aussi le fils de Neal je crois...

-Neal ? Baelfire ? Quelle chance ! J'ai là un groupe d'enfants parfaitement utiles…mais dis-moi…..qui était ton vrai père ?

-Mon père est….était le frère de The Author. Et nous ne nous laisserons pas faire !

-Non de…..Tu me rends la tâche bien plus facile qu'elle ne l'était….Et vous n'allez pas retourner chez vous avant longtemps mes chères petits…ah-ah-ah ! Ursula va bien prendre soin de vous ! dit la femme en ignorant les derniers mots de Gaster.»

…

Archie entra dans le bar de Granny, essoufflé, son parapluie qui dégoulinait d'eau, à la main. Il alla trouver Emma qui buvait un verre avec Hook, assis sur les grands tabourets.

«Emma ?!

-Archie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? dit Emma en se détournant de Hook qui avait fait le geste de l'embrasser.

-C'est….c'est cette tempête, elle n'a pas l'air normale et….j'ai….j'étais en train de me promener avec Pongo mais il a disparu. Emma, je suis inquiet, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

-Nous sommes restés là toute l'après-midi. dit Hook frustré en finissant son verre et en faisant signe à Granny de le resservir.

-Je préfèrerais ce parapluie dans le porte parapluie à l'entrée….dit Granny en arrivant avec une bouteille à la main pour remplir le verre du pirate.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'importance de cette tempête. dit Emma en regardant l'extérieur. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Archie alla poser son parapluie à côté de la porte.

« Et elle s'est intensifiée à partir de quand ? demanda-t-elle toujours soucieuse

-Je crois….au milieu de l'après-midi, 17 heures peut-être…dit Archie dans le même état.

-Nous ne savons pas où est ton chien camarade ! dit Hook qui avait avalé cul-sec son verre et faisait un geste pour se rapprocher d'Emma. »

Elle descendit du tabouret.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre notre soirée à un autre jour Killian…. lui chuchota-t-elle avant de se retourner vers les vitres donnant vue sur l'extérieur.

-Tout ça m'a l'air mal partit ! s'écria Granny en resservant Hook qui la regarda en haussant les sourcils. »

…

La pluie continuait de tomber et il y avait des fuites dans la voiture. Belle devait les sortir tous les deux de cette situation plus que désastreuse. Elle enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et tenta, mais en vain, de déplacer Rumpel pour le retirer de la partie cabossée de la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière de droite, la pluie semblait surnaturelle. Elle était persuadée que ceci n'avait rien d'anodin et commençait à en avoir assez, qu'à peine ils quittaient une malédiction, ils retournaient plus proche du danger encore.

« Rumpel ! Rumpel réveille-toi ! »

Il était bien entaillé au niveau du front. Elle n'arrivait pas à le déplacer, sa jambe gauche devait être coincée par le tronc d'arbre et la portière.

« Bonsoir Belle ! s'écria une voix qu'elle avait surement entendue quelque part si ce n'était dans ce monde. Il pleut des cordes ce soir, ce serait dommage que tu attrapes froid ! ah-ah-ah ! Est-ce que ton petit mari est à l'intérieur ? Je savais bien qu'il finirait par déclarer sa flamme.

-Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? dit Belle en sortant de la voiture et en s'avançant dans la lumière des fars.

-Oh ! Tu ne m'as pas reconnue ? Je suis Maleficent….c'est étrange. Notre dernière rencontre aurait dut être mémorable ! Rumpel est dans la voiture ?

-Heu….non.

-Ne me dis pas de bêtise…tu es sortie du côté du passager.

-Eh bien le coté du conducteur a été écrasé et… »

Maleficent souleva le tronc d'arbre d'un geste de la main et ouvrit la portière cabossée sans se passer de magie.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu mentis ?

-Laissez-le ! S'il y a quelqu'un que vous devez attaquer ici c'est….

-Silence ! Je sais parfaitement quoi faire…ah ! »

Belle fut saisis et soulevée par des branches et des racines pendant que Maleficent sortait Rumpel de la voiture et l'allongeait au sol.

« Vraiment désolé très cher, mais tu nous as volé quelque chose, nous aimerions le récupérer….Et, quand tu te réveilleras...ne sois pas étonné que ta femme ait disparut…encore ! ah-ah-ah ! »

…

En ville la pluie était plus dérangeante encore, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur étaient venu se réfugier dans le bar de Granny. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur.

« Tu crois que ça va s'arrêter ? demanda Mary-Margaret à Emma.

-Il le faudra bien un jour. dit-elle. »

Hook avait posé son coude contre le bar et avait demandé à Granny de laisser la bouteille à présent à moitié vide.

« Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être naturel….dit Robin qui était là aussi avant que la pluie ne commence.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un était là quand ça a commencé ?...Où est Henry ?! demanda Regina soudainement inquiète.

-Il était avec Gaster ce matin…ils se dirigeaient vers le port. dit Grumpy.

-Quoi ? Connaissant Henry il aura voulu monter à bord du Joly Roger ! s'écria Hook en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Mais s'ils sont dehors par cette tempête…ils sont en danger ! s'écria Regina.

-Calme-toi Regina, nous allons nous en occuper. Je vais aller voir….dit Emma en attrapant la main de Regina affolée.

-Je viens avec toi. dit Hook après vidé sa bouche. Après tout, c'est mon navire. dit-il d'une voix assez faible pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. »

Mais alors qu'ils voulurent sortir quelqu'un poussa la porte et le vent entra en rafale dans le bar. Dehors des éclairs firent apparaitre par jet de lumière blanche, en contraste avec les ténèbres de l'extérieur, une silhouette très fine munie d'un manteau de fourrure.

« Personne ne va nulle part ! dit la femme étrangement sèche.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Emma qui était juste à coté

-OH ! »

La femme leva les yeux au ciel faussement blessée.

« Je suis votre pire cauchemar ahah !

-Sérieusement ? dit Emma un peu incrédule.

-Je suis venue vous prévenir que la partie ne fait que commencer….nous sommes The Queens Of Darkness ! Et les ténèbres vont s'abattre sur vous…. »

Elle s'en alla entre les éclairs et un rire machiavélique terrifiant. La porte se claqua et, quelques temps après, la pluie cessa.

…

Rumpel ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le ciel et quelques arbres. Il sentait que ses affaires étaient mouillées. A vrai dire il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il s'assit, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il vit leur voiture complètement ravagée par l'arbre.

« Belle ? appela-t-il.»

Il ne pleuvait plus et le soleil était de retour derrière les nuages qui faisait devenir le ciel blanc comme une page vierge d'un livre neuf.

Rumpel se remit debout. Il devait rentrer à pied. Belle n'était plus là.

Non, elle n'aurait pas été capable de soulever le tronc ni de le soulever lui. Quelqu'un était venu. Sa veste avait été déchirée par l'accident et ses chaussures étaient pleine de boue. Du sang séché était resté le long de son visage, il n'avait pas pris la peine de soigner son apparence et sa jambe gauche, d'habitude valide, était blessée. D'un geste il la soigna.

Il arriva dans la ville déserte. Il fallait qu'il aille vérifier que Henry allait bien. Il n'était pas dans sa boutique. Il alla voir Emma qui se trouvait être en compagnie de Regina au bureau du chérif.

« Gold ! dit Emma satisfaite de le voir enfin. Que t'est-il arrivé ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant tout déguenillé.

-Rien, un arbre s'est abattu sur notre voiture en forêt, j'ai….perdu connaissance et Belle a disparu.

-Henry et Gaster aussi. dit Regina.

-Henry ? dit Rumpel en la regardant un peu dubitatif. Vous n'avez pas vu Belle alors ?»

Il paraissait étrangement calme, mais il se contenait car à l'intérieur un volcan de colère bouillonnait

« Non mon gars ! dit Hook. »

Rumpel lui lança un regard noir.

« Gold écoute, hier, lors de la tempête nous étions tous dans le bar de Granny et une femme est entrée. Elle nous a dit que quelque chose se préparait, qu'elle serait notre pire cauchemar et qu'elle déchainerait les ténèbres sur la ville ou quelques choses dans ce genre.

-The Queens of Darkness. dit Rumpel sur un ton trop bas pour qu'Emma perçoive la totalités de ses mots.

-The….Queens Of Darkness….quelque chose comme ça oui. dit-elle finalement»

Rumpel ferma la bouche et recula. Il avait compris. Les reines lui en voulaient pour le gantelet qu'il leur avait repris. Mais il devait y avoir autre chose qui les intéressait puisqu'elles ne s'en étaient pas prises seulement à lui mais aussi à toute la ville.

« Gold, il faut que tu nous aide à retrouver Henry et Gaster.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais les laisser à leur sort ? Ils ne peuvent rien contre elles. dit-il en quittant le bureau. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de les regarder et continua à marcher. Il devait régler cette affaire à lui seul.

« Gold ! Gold ! »

Emma sortit pour le rattraper.

« Gold vous devez nous dire votre plan. Que comptent-elles faire ?

-Elles vous l'ont dit non ?! s'écria Rumpel agacé en s'arrêtant et en faisant Emma piler subitement.

-Elles veulent devenir notre pire cauchemar et déchainer les ténèbres, mais pour quelle raison ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à toi ?

-Parce qu'elles veulent une chose qui m'appartient ! Qu'elles m'avaient volé il y a un temps et que je leur ai repris. Maintenant si vous voulez bien….dit-il en marchant à nouveau.

-Est-ce si important à leur yeux ? »

Rumpel s'arrêta net face à Emma, Hook la suivait de près. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

« SI jamais vous tentez de vous en mêler, vous allez le regretter très chère.

-Gold, serait-ce une menace ? demanda Hook qui était arrivé à leur hauteur »

Emma le regardait droit dans les yeux, incertaine de sa volonté.

« Un avertissement. Maintenant allez-vous occuper des habitants…je me charge de ces trois « reines ».

-Nous n'allons pas te laisser partir comme ça Gold ! s'écria Emma.»

Elle voulut le rattraper mais il leva la main, qu'elle voulut attraper, et disparut dans une fumée violette.


End file.
